Cop School
by angelofjoy
Summary: What trouble could the crew get into with three of their members sidelined for training and with a case that seems bigger and more conspiracy driven than Five-O could have imagined? Steve, Jerry and Toast are off to Cop School, leaving Danny, Chin and Kono to fend for themselves...
1. Cop School

**_A/N: Here is another to add to the 2017 preview. I talk a lot of giving up on Five-O all together and then something speaks to me and I begin a new story. This one is based on a recent prompt and an idea to send someone for training that came about a long time ago. It all just started bringing itself together. The real question will be, and if you've been around for my other Five-O stories you'll know it, can I write a comedy or will this turn serious by the end of chapter 2?_**

Chapter 1: Cop School

Danny sat quietly working through some paperwork to close out cases and to send to the DEA's office so that the cases that were now out of their hands could be prosecuted. It had started as a hectic enough day with Steve captured by his boredom and flying off the handle at anything that might lead to opening a new case, but District Attorney Ross has arrived looking for the files he'd be taking on and Danny opted to stay in and ready them while Steve took Kono and headed out on patrol, or that's what he was calling his being a nuisance.

Danny was interrupted, late into the morning, by a gentle knock on the door and the appearance of a timid and overly cautious Adam Charlie, a.k.a Toast.

"Hello," Danny said as he looked up and motioned for the hacker to come in. "What brings you around with your tail between your legs?" He asked.

"I've done nothing wrong, if that's what you're asking," Toast countered, closed the door and sat down before Danny's desk. "I've just come looking for some advice, and I'm happy to find you in an empty office because I really don't want anyone else to know. Not yet at least."

"Go on," Danny said as he folded his hands, leaned forward onto his stack of paperwork, and raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're old friends, right?" Toast asked and there was doubt in his voice.

"We are, yes, you can call us friends, co-workers even. You are an integral part of this team when we are desperate," The detective added with a bit of a laugh. "We use you when we need you, that's not really friendship, is it?"

"Well, maybe not all of Five-O, but you did keep my out of prison," Toast said still feeling the awkwardness. "But as I'm an integral part of the team, or so you say, I was thinking maybe I should do a little more to further my knowledge," he continued as he rang his hands together.

"Spit it out, Toast. What are you trying to tell me?" Danny asked.

"Well, I was going through the HPD system, like you do," he began.

"You mean you hacked into it because you're not a cop and therefore should not have access to the secured HPD system," Danny interrupted.

"I have access thanks to Five-O!" Toast retorted and then continued. "I did not hack the system, I logged on with my official password and username, thank you very much, and I came across some of the official training courses that are about to start, and I was thinking, maybe, as a member of Five-O, I could take some of these course," Adam explained as he pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it across the desk.

"I don't see why not, though they seem very straight forward, and like things you're already familiar with. Why do you feel like you need permission?" Danny asked as he looked up from the paper.

"Well, because I'm not a cop or a detective, so why would I go to cop school?" Toast asked.

"You want me to take these course?" Danny jumped to conclusions.

"No, I want to take them, but I need the backing of a superior within HPD to put me up for the courses," Toast spoke quickly now to stem the tides of Danny's harshness.

"Oh, I see," Danny said with a chuckle and a nod. "You know, as a member of Five-O you can do whatever you wish within HPD, that's where the Immunity and Means comes in."

"But I'm not really a member, am I?" Toast asked crestfallen. "Neither is Jerry. We are just consultants that you call in from time to time, and who don't actually have badges, or any formal police training. I'd just like to be a little more legitimate than a hacker on staff."

"Is that how you think we see you?" Danny asked.

"Isn't it?" Toast question in return.

"Not me, and I'm sure if you asked, no one else on this team feels that way, but if you are truly interested in these courses, I don't see why not. I'll back you in them if that's what you'd like and maybe it will convince Steve to make your position much more permanent. Not that you need the money," Danny said.

"Sure, I made a chunk of change with Poopy Penguins, but like any other internet fad, it faded out. I wasn't stupid with my money, by any means, and I'm trying to develop more in my free time, but I feel like I need the stability of a real job. I'm there now, not just that hacker in my basement. I need something and I think I can find that with Five-O," Toast confessed.

"That is very mature of you," Danny said and smiled. "I'll sign you up right away."

"Can Jerry take the course with me?" Toast asked timidly once again.

"I don't see why not," Danny said with a nod. "You can ask anyone else you like, within our ranks, and I'll arrange the registration through Five-O. I'm proud of you Toast, you'll likely know everything already, and will put a lot of stuck up young officers in their places, but it can only be beneficial for the task-force and I'm sure Steve will see it that way as well."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it, but that does mean that Jerry and I will be out of commission for the duration of the course. We're not allowed to work any cases while in training," Toast added.

"I'm sure we'll manage just fine without you for the week you'll be in class," Danny said and smiled.

"Aren't those kinda the famous last words for this task-force?" Toast asked hesitantly.

"Very true, but we always manage to the best of our abilities," Danny said and winked. "Now go, it looks like Steve is back from his outing, without success, this may cheer him up," he added and motioned to the returning members of his team.

"All right, I'll tell him," Toast said and smiled as he jumped out of his seat and turned toward the door. "This is going to be really good for me. Thank you so much for your support."

"Go on!" Danny shooed the man away with a laugh.

"What brings you in?" Steve asked as Toast exited Danny's office with a spring in his step. "Did we catch a case?" He asked optimistically.

"No, Danny's going to back me in taking some training courses through HPD, for the benefit of the task-force," Toast answered excitedly.

"Not that he needs them, but training courses always look good on the books, and it legitimizes having a hacker on staff," Danny said as he followed.

"What kinds of course?" Steve asked and was handed the paper. "I learned some of these techniques while working intelligence, but I've been under pressure to take some HPD courses to legitimize my being here. Maybe I should take them too," he added optimistically.

"You, take training, ha!" Danny laughed as Chin and Kono joined them. "To be a cop, right! This I've got to see," he added sarcastically.

"You've been fighting this protocol since the inception of the task-force, why now?" Kono asked as she too looked at the paper.

"Because these courses seem legit enough, and I could use the training in these areas, or at least refreshers," Steve said.

"Introduction to new technology and practical applications in law enforcement?" Chin asked as he looked over his cousin's shoulder at the paper. "Surveillance and security with regards to the constitution? I agree, Steve, you could use this training, because you break these rules often enough but with our Immunity and Means why would you need it?" He asked.

"To stop breaking rules?" Danny asked optimistically. "These courses sound like they had Steve in mind the whole time," he added to tease his partner.

"The Governor would be happy to see me take them, and Toast," Steve said and waved off his partner dismissively.

"I requested that Jerry take them as well," Toast piped in again. "Mainly for the third one on the list. I think he'll really dig that one," he added and motioned back to the paper.

"Conspiracy and common sense?" Kono asked with a laugh. "Where do they come up with these things?" She added with a shake of her head.

"We've crossed into the realm of conspiracy often enough," Steve countered protectively. "It sounds good!"

"As long as weapon training isn't part of the package, I don't see why the three of you, with little to no official police training, shouldn't take the courses. They may be more beneficial than we expect," Danny said to stem the argument that was about to occur. "Find Jerry, see if he wants to accompany you in this endeavour and I'll get started on your paper work."

"But what about other work?" Steve asked as he hesitated.

"I'm sure Kono, Chin and I can handle a week without you. We've done it before," Danny said and moved to return to his office.

"We can handle it boss man," Kono said with a wink. "Make us proud!"

"So really, this is cool? Like we're going to do this?" Toast asked with excitement.

"Yes, I think we are," Steve said and with Toast, they rushed off to find Jerry in his basement office.

"If anything, it will be entertaining," Kono said to his cousin.

"For us, or for those poor instructors?" Chin asked.

Giggling, Kono winked at her cousin and moved toward her office.


	2. Orientation Day

**_A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you all so much for getting behind me and this story. I'm so glad that the fandom of Five-O is still alive and well on this site and that you love to read these stories. I'm so grateful and because of you, I'll never give up on Five-O. Enjoy these TWO new chapters. And you were all right, something had to go terribly wrong! LOL!_**

Chapter 2: Orientation Day

Preparations for the three members of Five-O to take the courses, and a couple other to round off a weeks worth of in class study, took only a few days as Jerry and Toast combed through the course calendar and Steve openly accepted all the possibly topics that he'd ignored for the past several years. Danny did the administration part of the exercise and filled out the registration as a supervising offices. Steve hated the title but knew it was for the best as he wasn't technically a cop, and as his partner, Danny was just as much in a commanding role within the task-force as he was.

The day for orientation, which fell on a Friday, rolled around rather quickly after having signed up the members. Five-O had had a busy week of drug busts and international incidences, but all had wrapped up nicely by the Friday and Danny walked into the office prepared to dive head first into his solitude and paper work only to find Toast and Jerry already in the bull pen. He stopped short and had to do a double take before recognizing the men before him.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he eye them up and down.

Jerry was dress in a mixture of his usual casual attire but with a bow tie printed in the bright colours of the islands and suspenders. Toast on the other hand was wearing a three piece suit, minus the jacket. His hair was combed and styled, and over one should was draped a leather satchel which Danny was sure housed a brand new, state of the art, laptop, and for the first time in their history of knowing each other Toast wore glasses and his goatee was trimmed and presentable.

"You look like you could teach these courses," Danny added to Toast.

"I probably could," Toast said proudly and nodded. He stood a little taller and over all looked way cleaner then Danny had ever seen him.

"Are you sober, like completely sober?" Danny asked in shock.

"Of course, I'm going to be with police officers for the coming week. I need to be; minus my prescription," he added with a wink. "That I smoked this morning before I dawned my professional attire."

"I'm proud of you," Danny said with a laugh. "But why get all dressed up? And, again, why are you here, should you be on the academy campus?"

"Gotta make Five-O look good," Toast answered.

"And you don't know what it was like for guys like us to go to school because you aren't guys like us. So Steve told us to meet him here and we'd go to orientation together," Jerry answered the second question.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "You're grown men, nothing is going to happen to you at the police academy."

"Do you think the bullying stopped in college?" Toast asked siding with Jerry. "It was worse and then on top of that was the competitiveness of the programs. No, we are going in with our very own muscle this time, no one is going to mess with us."

"You're going to know a lot of the people participating in this session, or at least they are going to know you, and again, you look like you're the ones that will be teaching these classes."

"He doesn't get it," Jerry said with a sigh but ready to let the conversation go.

"Because he was never a nerd," Toast said and stood his ground. "You don't know what it's like for people like us to go into academic situations, any time in our lives, and even if we are teaching."

"All right, I give in, it's better to have the numbers in our line of work anyway. I'm glad you'll have the backup you think is necessary," Danny said apologetically as Steve walked in looking like a Fed in his suit.

"Looking good guys," Steve said as he tossed his keys into the air as he walked. "Ready to go and completely own this?"

"It's just orientation," Danny countered with a raised eyebrow. "You'll likely be there for an hour and then have the rest of the day for yourselves. The real work starts on Monday."

"We'll get our syllabi today and so we'll be prepping with a cram session this afternoon," Toast answered.

"And we've never actually set foot on the academy campus so we need to get to know the place," Steve added.

"Well I knew that," Danny huffed accusingly.

"So we have a very full day ahead of us and we needed to look the part and again, represent Five-O as the elite task-force that it is," Jerry finished.

"Kings of campus, here we come," Steve said excitedly. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Steve warned and lead his posse out of the bullpen.

"I'm having serious deja vu of Jerry in high school," Chin said as he walked in and had passed the departing members on the way in. "What was that all about."

"First day of school nerves, happens to all kids," Danny said with a laugh.

"Well at least their going in with their clique fully established," Chin joined in the joke.

"Chin, I guess we're not sitting at the cool kids table today at lunch," Danny winked and moved toward the smart table.

"That's a shame, but I guess someones gotta keep this ship a float," Chin laughed and signed into the computer system. "Looks like a laid back kinda Hawaii day for us," he added and shifted some files around.

"I'll handle the press release on the drug seizure, if you'll wrap paperwork on our walking dead case. The prosecution wants the paper work by noon to prep for this first sitting on Monday morning," Danny said as he jumped right into work mode.

"I had it almost finished yesterday, I'll just tie up the loose ends," Chin said with a nod. "Kono will be in a little later. She's on her way to Halawa for the prisoner transfer and the US Marshals will be taking him to the mainland to stand trial in his home state. Kono has that case wrapped and is passing on the paperwork. She said she'll pick up malasadas on her way back," he added and smiled.

"Malasadas that we don't have to share with Steve, could this day get any better?" Danny asked with a laugh.


	3. First Day First Issue

Chapter 3: First Day First Issue

As had been expected, the plan for the three scholars went off without a hitch. They'd traveled to the academy training grounds together, gained access to all of their classes, found their way around campus, and were not in any way bothered by the other students. They then retreated, as planned, to a library and then Steve's house, and worked through their course materials to be well prepared for Monday.

They were seen among their peers on Saturday, as Steve and Danny had been called out to the beginnings of a case, which turned out to be straight forward and solved by Max and his autopsy and the remainder of the weekend was spent with family on the beach.

Danny, Kono and Chin arrived in the office for the beginning of the work week and found it clean and quiet, and they fled into their own offices to deal with their own work that was left over.

Checking his voice mail, Danny was happy to find that nothing of too much importance was happening but that Lou was running a simulation with the SWAT team and wouldn't be in until later. The DEA was happy with the files. HPD hadn't imploded with the loss of Steve, and Max was well on his way to clearing his slate of autopsies that had piled up. All in all, Monday was levelling out and it wasn't even noon.

When the noon hour did finally roll around, and just as Danny was prepping to head out for lunch, Chin burst into his office.

"What going on?" Danny asked in shock.

"High speed chase ended in a box truck flying off the pier and now the divers can't find it," Chin said. "Governor Mahoe want's us on it."

"What do you mean they can't find the truck?" Danny asked skeptically.

"I mean, there are divers in the water and no evidence that the truck ever hit it but there is video of the whole thing apparently," Chin said. "And marks on the pier, which is going to need reconstruction after the incident, but now truck whatsoever."

"And we're out our diver and our conspiracy theorist?" Danny asked as he raised his eyebrow. "This is a joke right?"

"No joke," Chin answered with a shake of his head.

"Where's Kono?" Danny asked with an overly exaggerated sigh. "I am not going in the water today," He added decisively.

"Kono's on her way down there all ready and I'm sure she'll be in the water as soon as she can be. Lou's on the scene, his exercise was just a couple of blocks away, and yeah, we don't have Steve or Jerry," Chin said.

"We can handle this," Danny said as he stood and fished around for his car keys. "And the truck has to be there. How does a box truck disappear especially in water?"

"It's not down there," Kono said as she resurfaces, removed the mask from her face and the breathing apparatus from her mouth and shouted up to her partners on the pier.

"It has to be!" Danny called down to her, "the video clearly shows the truck and the driver going off the end of this pier."

"Well it's not here," Kono called and members of the dive team resurfaced around her.

"We got nothing," another diver called.

"Nada," a second added.

"Then where the hell is the truck?" Danny asked to the people around him.

"That's why you were called out here, Detective," An HPD officer on the scene said with a twisted smirk that spoke to his amusement. "Hope your immunity and means has ways of making things reappear," he added with a laugh and walked away.

"We will solve this," Danny said to Chin as Kono was hoisted out of the water and came to stand with them.

"How does a truck disappear?" She asked as she looked around her. "I mean, look at this mess, it clearly went off the pier!"

"Maybe it was a camera trick," Danny offered. "I'm not saying that something didn't do all this damage, but that truck is not where it should be, so something is really fishy here."

"And our hacker is also in class," Chin said and shook his head.

"We can figure this out. We just have to think like them," Danny said. "Okay, I'll channel Steve, you be Jerry and you..." he trailed off, his thoughts wandering and then the idea that would have come to Steve's mind flashed before Danny's eyes. "Lou, gather all the videos you can find from this dock area. Find out what ships were here, if anything was moved out of the way of the crime scene, and get me everything back to the beginning of last week if you can. Kono, dry off and talk to the witness, and find out what was supposed to be in that truck. Hopefully you'll be able to find pictures of the driver and run him through every software you know how to use. Chin, you're with me," Danny said and moved off toward the Camaro.

"Should I be worried?" Chin asked as he had to run to catch up.

"No, I'm just gonna do what Steve would do," Danny said as he fell into the drivers seat and the engine roared to life.

"And what would McGarrett do?" Chin asked as he braced himself for a very fast ride.

"He'd crash a training course," Danny answered and they were off.


	4. Classroom Management

**_A/N: I don't think I will be as vigilant with updating this story on my Friday schedule, I'm sorry, but here is a little something, finally, for all you reading. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4: Classroom Management

"Um, excuse me this is a classroom," the instructor commented angrily as Danny pushed his way into the conspiracy session.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Steve asked as he stood.

"Sit down," the instructor ordered.

"Yeah sit, I'm not here to pull you from class Steve because I need to see you finish this training or the Governor may do something she regrets with regards to Five-O. That being said, I'm commandeering this lecture to bring you a practical scenario," Danny said as he stepped up to the front, Chin held back the teachers and let Danny work. "Okay class, scenario brainstorming, and case break downs, this is practical work," he added as he read off the board. "So here you go: high speed chase involving HPD and a commercial box truck results in the truck taking the plunge off the pier and into the ocean. Now the truck is missing. Where is the truck?" He asked as the eyes of the students grew wide, all except Steve, Jerry and Toast who were used to this kind of thing. "You sit down Steve, we're using this as a teachable moment, give the others a chance to mull it over." Danny finished to stop his partner from jumping down the risers to the front of the class like Tarzan swinging on a vine.

"Well that's sure a lot better than the scenario I had planned," the instructor said as the remainder of the class stayed silent looking to the instructor for cues. "I'd follow his lead, if I were you."

"It's an open investigation, theoretically, and we don't have all day kiddos," Danny said and clapped his hands. "Who's got an idea?"

"So it's not actually the case you're working on?" A young lady at the front of the room asked.

"I cannot say," Danny answered.

"What do you mean when you say that the truck is gone?" One stone faced young officer asked.

"Divers in the water cannot locate the industrial vehicle off the pier. It's not where it should be," Danny answered and the class was filled with gasping and chatter.

"You mean to say that I'm sidelined from a case like this?" Steve asked angrily as he stood again.

"Yes, and no, this is only a scenario for the purpose of your class," Danny said. "Sit down and get to work. P. S. You're welcome that I came here at all and filled you in on the case load, that isn't actually a case as far as everyone in this room is concerned, got it?" He added and his authority to give such an order struck silence into the chatter and dew all eyes back to him.

"Magnets," Jerry said as he stood excitedly as the silence grew awkward.

"Magnets?" Danny asked.

"Yes, in the truck. Specifically a super magnet or something that works like a magnet but can be activated by remote. It could have been activated once the truck hit the water to stick it to the side of another vessel to get it out of there, to give the illusion of a disappearing truck!"

"So the splashdown would have been planned?" Danny asked.

"Yes, potentially, and in the haste to get the crime scene locked down, maybe the truck was moved with whatever vessels in port at the time," Another student added. "As part of the plan, and knowing that HPD would have to secure the crime scene in some way."

"Okay, but why?" Danny asked.

"To smuggle out wherever else is in the truck, like a slight of hand. Keep HPD busy over here while we're doing something else other there," another young officer offered.

"How does the driver survive?" Danny asked and Chin had started to take notes on the white board.

"If its premeditated, maybe the truck cab had been reenforced to withstand the impact," Toast offered a solution. "Find a truck that's been stollen, or missing, or maybe pull a logo off the surveillance cameras to lead you to the company involved."

"And scuba gear in the cab would make it safe to stay submerged while the truck was pulled toward the adjoining vessel," yet another officer piped in. "Theoretically speaking."

"If it is something that can be activated, it will emit an electro magnetic pulse that you will see evidence of, in the lack of evidence from technical areas, like video, on the pier," Toast continued.

"Would that affect the vessels in any way?" Danny asked.

"Sure, communications would go down and so would any software that aids in the propulsion of the vessel," Toast answered.

"But if the vessel is just moved in port then the tugs would do all the work and all your perpetrators need to do is move out of your line of sight and then turn off the magnet. You're not looking elsewhere at the time because you are stumped with the vanishing truck, which gives your baddies time to move whatever cargo they are trying to smuggle and now they can do it in a more traditional way because you've still not caught on to the elaborate moving plan," Jerry explained.

"It is a busy cargo port. One crane and that truck is out of the water again, or leave it on the bottom and just send additional divers down to get whatever it is they are hiding. It won't be drivable after being submerged but that still gives us license plate options all within the reach of the security cameras in the port itself," Chin offered.

"I like it, good job everyone. They're all yours, sorry for the interruption," Danny said to the instructor as he snapped a photo of the white board brainstorming and then moved to leave.

"Wait you can't just leave it there, what are you going to do?" Steve asked as he stood one last time.

"I can't discuss the particulars of the case with a class. This was just a scenario," Danny counted and winked at his partner. "If we need you, we'll come back. Thank you everyone," he finished and Chin followed him out.


	5. The Brainstorm

Chapter 5: The Brainstorm

"You know this is going to drive him nuts!" Chin said when they'd made it back to the Camaro.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be calling me as soon as this class is out and he may even try and show up at the office, but hopefully we'll have the whole case wrapped up by then and I'll be able to send him back to class with his tail between his legs," Danny said with another wink.

"Did you just jinx yourself again?" Chin asked with a sigh, "because I'm pretty sure you just tempted the universe and it's about to tell you to fuck off!"

"I probably did, but that doesn't mean the case is going to wait for us and the universe to calm down," Danny answered and pulled away from the training facility. "We have to keep on working no matter what."

Approximately twenty five minutes later, because of traffic and the change in his driving, Danny and Chin walked into the bullpen to find Kono at the smart table looking confused.

"Something wrong?" Chin asked as he came around the table and looked at the monitors with her.

"All the video feeds have interruptions," She said. "I have video of the incident but just after that the videos cut out. And now they are working again!"

"We think it was a super magnet and when it was activated it gave off a pulse that interrupted the feeds," Danny explained.

"Jerry came up with that one," Chin corrected as Kono turned and looked at Danny in shock and confusion.

"That makes more sense, but when did you see Jerry?" Kono asked and mocked all in the same breath.

"Danny had a WWSD moment and crashed the seminar that the guys are taking. And he had a brainstorming session with a whole class full of officers. I'm pretty sure he did it just to piss McGarrett off," Chin explained with a sideways look at Danny, who nodded, and gained a laugh from Kono.

"Here's what they came up with," Danny said and swiped the photo of the white board onto the smart system.

"Was it the conspiracy class?" Kono asked as she studied the photo.

"How did you guess, it was convenient for this case," Danny asked sarcastically.

"Who else would come up with this and be right?" Kono asked and moved some things around. "Here's the truck and there is the your driver."

"Already in his scuba gear," Chin said with a shake of his head.

"So we can't ID him from this picture but the truck was reported stollen three and a half weeks ago," Kono explained.

"Plenty of time to reenforce it to take the plunge," Danny said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Kono said with a nod. "I did locate the ship that was docked on the same pier. It was moved just across the wharf to the adjoining slip," She explained and tossed up a feed from the cameras.

"And the crew?" Danny asked.

"Lou has halted all movement around it. Nothing has come off it, nothing has been loaded back onto it," Kono answered.

"If the magnet anchored the truck to the ship and the ship was moved just to the other side of the pier we'd see movement on this side right?" Danny asked as he motioned to the video.

"Sure but the interruption in the feed is over so I'm going to assume that the magnet has been deactivated, if that's what was used. The truck should be on the bottom then," Chin offered thoughtfully.

"If whatever was being smuggled isn't ruined by the water then theoretically they could just wait until dark and go in and get it," Danny continued.

"They could potentially be at it right now and we'd never know," Kono said to interrupt the mens musing. "That part of the harbour was dredged last year to make it deep enough for some of the mega ships. These salties are nothing compared to the mega ships. Trained divers could potentially swim under the cargo ship, empty the truck, and move whatever they are smuggling."

"And we pulled our divers out of the water," Danny said anxiously.

"I'll go back in if you like," Kono offered.

"Not alone, get your dive crew out there and see if we've missed it," Danny ordered and Kono jumped into action.

"What if we're way off the mark with this?" Chin asked, "and we're completely looking in the wrong place, letting our minds be captured by conspiracy."

"Then we're missing something, and that's nothing new for the process. Look into dive shops and the kind of gear they would need to pull off something as farfetched as this, and if you have time, find out where one would get a magnet that powerful on the island?" Danny asked as his phone began to ring.

"Got it," Chin said. "McGarrett?" He asked as Danny looked at the phone.

"Yes," Danny answered with a wave and walked off to his office.


	6. How Dare You

Chapter 6: How Dare You

"Woah, calm down or I'll hang up on you," Danny threatened as Steve was yelling as soon as the call connected. "Like you wouldn't have done the exact same thing and your conspiracy class was convenient."

"How dare you get that many people involved in Five-O business," Steve yelled in retort.

"They are all cops of some magnitude or other, do you have any idea how many are already involved? Like a thousand cops are out there on that pier, or in the water, or looking for the truck, so calm down," Danny yelled back. "You're just sore that you can't leave the training facility for a case as wild and out there as this one," he accused to turn the anger back on his partner.

"The governor has forbade it but if it gets any weirder I'm walking out of this place and joining you," Steve said calmer but still very angry.

"We have it under control," Danny said and sighed. "Stay in the class, make me and the governor happy with your finally taking training seriously and if we really can't function without you, I'll personally call the governor and get you released. Until such a time, please don't worry and stay in school," Danny begged. "And, if I need another brainstorm, I'll come back to the academy."

"I want a full run down when my day is done," Steve stated. "I'll come directly from the class to the office, Jerry and Toast will come with me."

"Yes sir!" Danny said and Steve could hear the mockery in it.

"I'm on break, what do you have so far?" Steve asked to get down to what he really called to find out.

"Surveillance shows and confirms the incident. The driver was already in scuba gear in the video and when he hit the water there is an interruption in the video feed. It seems to confirm, at least, the presence of some kind of electromagnetic pulse but the feeds are fine now so the magnet was deactivated or the water did something to protect the technology from full malfunction, or at least that's our theory. One ship in the harbour was moved to the other slip, directly across from where the incident happened and so Kono is going back into the water with a dive team. Chin is looking into distributors of professional scuba gear and a magnet of that size and I'm about to head out to the trucking company that reported the vehicle stollen three weeks ago," Danny explained.

"Toast is prepared to do some digging of his own to see where someone might get or make a magnet of that strength and he's checking chatter for a smuggling of that magnitude," Steve jumped in.

"Let him do his school work," Danny scolded.

"We're on lunch, he can multitask," Steve countered.

"Whatever, if you want to work the case from there on your spare time, go for it, but I've got to go. Please let the guys work and don't get caught up in this, we can, and will, handle it."

"Keep me posted," Steve said and hung up.

"I don't know what is worse, your driving, or your micromanaging," Danny said to the now silent phone and retreated from the office back to the solitude of his car.


	7. Trucks And Tanks

**_A/N: Finally getting back around to this story. I have a few chapters typed up now, ready for reviewing, so I am going to try and add a chapter on a weekly basis. Enjoy._**

Chapter 7: Trucks and Tanks

Having composed himself to the best of his ability, Danny walked into the truck rental business and observed the rows of pristine white vehicles; all with matching decals and numbered accordingly. He flashed his badge at a yard attendant who scurried away and Danny was soon met by a man in a suit and tie carrying an armload of files and a clipboard.

"Detective thank you so much for coming down today," the man said as he reached, nearly dropping all that he carried, to shake Danny's hand.

"It's not a problem. Mr. Conners, I presume?" Danny asked and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, I am that guy," Mr. Conners chuckled. "So we did talk to the police in the very beginning of this whole ordeal. All of our trust are well kept, clean and monitored. The gps systems are up to date so when the truck went missing we know that the system was the first thing to go. Turned it on as soon as we noticed the theft and never found it," Conners explained.

"Do you have specific assigned drivers?" Danny asked.

"That was our thought too, but the drive came in, checked in and out the previous night and reported his truck missed. It seemed legitimate."

"What about the truck cargo?" Danny asked.

"Generally we don't leave cargo in the trucks, not unless they can be moved right into the warehouse and secured for the night. We do have a rigorous security briefing and protocol to keep it up, but thefts do, unfortunately, still occur."

"So the trucks are empty at closing time?" Danny asked.

"That's correct. Our contractors know this policy and so we do pick ups and drop off all day long and then the trucks are either moved inside to be stored in the secured building or they are emptied at the end of the day and two people have to verify that the cargo is secured. It's also logged into computers with a barcode system and the tracking numbers are sent over the internet to the companies expecting the products. We don't hold products here for more than a couple of days. If we can't reach a specific destination, things are re-routed and sent back to the sender."

"And there was no sign of a break in?" Danny asked.

"There was an interruption in the cameras but it was minor. No physical damage to the property, no."

"You have your own mechanics here that work on the fleet?" Danny asked as he scanned the yard.

"Yes," Connors answered and motioned to the garage.

"When was the last time that particular vehicle was serviced?" Danny asked. "And by whom?"

"That particular truck had a weekly service check just as the rest of the fleet do. New tires were installed, three days prior to the theft, but otherwise it was one of the newer vehicles and there hadn't been any serious complications with it to merit more than minor and routine service," Conners explained. "We have two mechanics on staff that work on the fleet. Albert Faust and Jacob Moroe, both are class A mechanics, both have been with the company for many years and both cleared the truck. We also have a lube technician named Jimmy Wigs, he's technically and apprentice to our guys. All three men get along well and have been here without fail. Jimmy is the newest, obviously, but he shows up, works hard and leaves happy. His apprenticeship is monitored by the college he's studying through, and as far as we can tell, he's a top of the class student."

"I'm going to need a list of names of your employees, as this does sound like an inside job. How many people hold keys to the place?" Danny asked with a sigh. His suspicions were getting him no where but the interruption in the security feeds had sparked his interest and sent up red flags. "Also, who runs your security here?"

"Global Link Inc," Conners said and handed Danny the list he'd asked for. "And keys to buildings are dual custody. You have to have two to get into the buildings. One manager and one other person, depending on the specific location. But every employee had a code to access the site."

"And no codes were used the night of the theft?" Danny asked.

"No," Conners answered. "And Bradley, the driver of that particular truck has his keys and has never lost them or damaged them."

"And all this was already investigated by HPD?"

"Thoroughly, yes," Conners answered. "They crossed all the Ts and dotted all the Is."

"So it would seem and yet your truck has been in a serious chase and accident, and has disappeared once more into thin air," Danny said to himself more than anything and his frustration was evident.

"I suppose that's why they called in the big guns for this case," Conners commented.

"Sure, how about the cargo lined up for that truck in the day it went missing?" Danny asked to keep the conversation rolling along in his favour and so that he didn't have to discuss being at the truck lot alone.

"It was booked for a moving project," Conners said as he flipped through the file in his hands. "Bradly was assigned a partner, one of our movers, and they were going to a residential home to move the family's belongings."

"And before?" Danny asked.

"Bradly successfully delivered eight boxes of natural soap products to a local shop that makes their own products. Six boxes of office supplies to Proctor Law Offices. Three desk chairs to Honolulu National Trust. Eighteen tanks of varying sizes to Dive Co. And lastly, twelve boxes of local Kona Coffee to the Aloha Coffee Shop on Waikiki Beach," Conners read the manifests and then handed it to Danny. "Each item was signed for, as per protocol, and then cross referenced in our computer system."

"Can I take this?" Any asked and waved the paper for effect.

"Absolutely."

"Thank you so much for your help. I think that's about covered everything," Danny said and smiled.

"If I can help with anything else please let me know," Conners said and shook Danny's hand once more and then the detective returned to his vehicle and drove off.


	8. Shake Down Break Down

**_A/N: Happy Easter Everyone. So sorry this has taken so long to be posted today. I was out all day with friends and it was lovely. Now I am scrambling but I am determined to see them all posted tonight! Enjoy._**

Chapter 8: Shake Down Break Down

"Find anything?" Danny asked as he returned to the office and found Chin busy at the computer table.

"Slow going. Do you have any idea how many dive shops there are on this island?" Chin asked sarcastically.

"Try a place called Dive Co. That truck made a delivery of eighteen tanks on the day before it was stollen," Danny said and again waved the manifest in front of Chin.

"It's newer than most," Chin said as he punched in the name and the information on the business came up. "Not the newest on the island but a new business all the same. Family owned..."

"I've also got employee names for the trucking company and they reported a disturbance in their security system on the night of the theft but no signs of a break in, or no common signs."

"So you're thinking inside job, and that the magnet was used to help get the truck out of there too," Chin commented.

"Aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Too early to tell, I think, but I'll run these names and look into Dive Co."

"Any news from Kono or Lou?" Danny asked.

"No, but maybe you should go back to the docks and see what's what."

"All quiet on the McGarrett front?" Danny asked before accepting the order to leave.

"So far, though I know Toast is in the system. He keeps dropping hints."

"Well I guess we can use the help if they can give it," Danny said and waved. "Call me if you need me."

Down at the docks Danny was met by Lou who seemed frustrated with the contradiction of not actually finding the truck but having so many witnesses to the plunge itself.

"Keep at it," Danny said as he moved on to where the dive team had set up and were being monitored now that they were back int he water.

"Anything yet?" Danny asked of the crew out of the water.

"No one has surfaced to say anything," was all the answer Danny received from the man who watched rows of numbers and letters on a computer screen.

"This case is a joke," Danny said with a shake of his head and eyed the ship beside them. "Anything from that ship? Anything from the crew? Did anyone see anything?"

"Just more of the same, Detective. Instrument failures and the like. They called in a technician before HPD locked it all down. I don't think the guy actually made it passed the police line."

Suddenly divers started to surface and Danny rushed out from under the tent to the edge of the pier.

"Call the ME we have a body," one diver called to the man who had been supervising from the dock.

"Did you find the truck?" Danny called as the officer obeyed the order from the diver.

"Yup," Kono answered as she removed her face mask and breathing apparatus.

"Is it the driver?" Danny called out to her.

"Yes. Definitely part of the crew. He had all the equipment to survive but none of the impact precautions worked out. My guess is that he died on impact, or was unconscious when it occurred. He's in pretty bad shape."

"Then who activated the magnet?" Danny asked.

"Not him," Kono answered.

"Cargo?"

"Some stuff, I think the remains of the device that worked as the battery, and the doors are unlocked to the cargo space. Whoever organized this got what they wanted or at least some of it."

"Stay with the truck, we'll get the coast guard in here and some kind of crane to get it outta the water."

"ME will be here ASAP," the man on the dock called down to them.

"So much for that mystery," Danny said with a huff.

"D, we got something else," Kono said as she was helped out of the water with the camera equipment she'd gone down with.

"What?" Danny asked.

"This was in the cab," She said and held out a collection bag.

"Gold Bars?" Danny said in shocked. "Pay out for services?" He asked.

"Who knows," Kono shook her head.

"Disappearing trucks, gold and a body, what more can this throw at us?"

"Keys were still in the ignition," Kono said and rummaged into the bottom of the collection bag. "Recognize the key chain?" She asked.

A smirk crossed Danny's face. "Wanna shake down some suspects or should I take Chin?" Danny asked.

"I'm all for this," Kono answered and rushed off to change.

"Get that truck outta that water and off to the crime lab," Danny ordered and headed for the car to wait for Kono.


	9. Inside Job

**_A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this story. It makes me so happy to see so many still into Five-O. Enjoy._**

Chapter 9: Inside Job

The key chain belonged to a local real estate company, Sunshine Realty, and they dealt in more than just sales. Houses for sale were not the primary market, but rental properties were very lucrative in a holiday destination like Hawaii, both for single uses or as time shares. They also dealt with a lot of business accounts and held claims with many of the commercial store fronts in Honolulu.

Kono had changed relatively quickly and before long the orders were given to the dive crew, and Lou Grover, to get the body and the truck out of the water. Max showed up with his assistant just before Kono and Danny left and a crane was floated in on a barge to retrieve the truck. After one last double check, Kono and Danny left the scene, now that it had been found, and headed for the main headquarters of Sunshine Realty.

Walking through the agency Danny spied one of the agents he was familiar with and a flash of his badge at her had them summoned into her officer before anyone else noticed.

"I know neither of you are looking for homes," Realtor Tazmine Hilo said when the door was securely shut behind them. "At least you didn't bring G. I Joe this time," she added with a sigh. "He likes to make a scene no matter where he is."

"Too true," Kono laughed.

"If you cooperate, this should run smoothly and I wont have to tell Steve you called him that," Danny said and winked. "G.I. Joe was army, he's navy, it's a thing that gets Steve all fussy."

"When have I not been cooperative with a Five-O investigations?" She asked feeling the sting of his retort and accusation. "And you just coming in here, flashing your badges around, makes me fussy."

"Let's not make this the first time without cooperation, Tazmine," Danny said and tossed the evidence bag with the key chain in it onto the realtor's desk.

"That's not mine," Tazmine stated still with her defences up.

"No, that's the strange thing, the realtors all have their contact information on the other side of the key chains but this one is blank. Why would that be the case, and don't say they were stollen," Danny warned.

"Oh hell no, they aren't the cheapest things to have made. So we are very sparing with how we give them out. Now it may not have a name because it belongs to someone in rentals, or it could be someone new. You're not wrong about the name thing. All of the realtors dealing in sales have them but not all of our agents get that prestige."

"So there is no way to track them?" Kono asked.

"That depends, where did you find this one?" Tazmine asked.

"In a stollen truck that ran off a pier, was moved with a magnet, and where we found a body," Danny answered and watched as the realtors face asked all the questions. "It's a true story. I'm not the type to make this shit up," he said and Kono nodded.

"Why am I surprised, isn't that just the every day Five-O case load? Isn't it your job to point out the lines between reality and fiction and clear up all that is blurred, especially when HPD can't?" The realtor asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much, but what can you tell us about that particular key chain to help up clear things up?" Kono asked.

"Well each branch of the company has a slightly different chain, just to keep us separate, and because the realtors get their contact info on the other side of the gold ones the others have to be different. This one is bronze, so this one is from the commercial rentals division. It's this year's new model and it's assigned to Gus Stanton, that's what the tiny tag means. I can call him in here if you like."

"You got all that from a key chain?" Kono asked.

"Management here is a little anal when it comes to keeping things legitimate and spying on their people. For a while I thought it was a little over the top too, then Gus started working here and I get it now. Seasoned professionals, like myself, are in on the tricks and techniques. You picked the right person to ask," Tazmine answered.

"Call him in here, I'd like to see what he has to say about his key chain being in a major heist," Danny said.

"I'm sure management would as well. Gus is relatively new and a little over the top. He thinks he'd all that and can push his weight around because he's a dude. Yes, he's sexist and overly boisterous about it. I need a lady to put him in his place, he needs it. Not many of us like him and management are regretting their decision to hire him but they can't just fire him because we are unionized," Tazmine explained. "But if he's involved in criminal activity that is grounds for dismissal."

"Call him in here," Kono said with a laugh. "I love putting bully men in their places. I'm really good at it."

"Oh yes she is," Danny added with a vigorous nod.

"Just let me get the big boss first," Tazmine said with a wink and made the call. Moments later Colin Bryant walked in, was introduced to the Five-Os and the briefing about the case and the key chain were given.

"Just give me a reason to fire the guy," Colin said as he pulled a chair into the corner. "I didn't hire him but he's causing me nothing but problems now. He likes to cut corners with rentals and it is borderline illegal. I thought it was all for show, but now, I'm pretty sure he's just half assing his way through the business and being loud about it to cause a distraction. "

"Dive Co wouldn't be one of your rentals would it?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"The business isn't affiliated at all with us but we do own the building they are based out of, yes. And yes, that was one of Gus' deals that isn't doing me any good," Colin answered.

"A troublesome rental then?" Danny asked as he shot Kono a look and she began texting at a lightning pace.

"They haven't paid their rent yet," Colin answered. "It's been two or three months. We got a down payment, first and last months, but nothing else since, and no documents aside for a business licence. The file literally sits unfinished and every time I bring it to Gus he gets all pissy about all the work he's doing and how great he is. I'm just waiting for the sexual harassment law suits that the females around here are going to file on him because he likes to curse at them for not doing his paper work."

"Sounds like this guy needs to be punched in the face by a lady," Kono said and there was signs of her anger brewing.

"Please do, I'll turn the other cheek, hell I'll erase it off the cameras after you arrest him," Colin said.

"Can I watch, please?" Tazmine asked.

"By all means, but I think Danny is onto something, he's got his detective face on again," Kono said teasingly as Danny ignored what was happening.

"Maybe they only needed it for two months," Danny said. "Maybe the whole business is a front, maybe Gus is in on it."

"Front for the heist the whole time?" Kono asked without looking up from her phone.

"Is Gus in on it?" Danny asked to the people in the office. "Can I have the file that has been established on the company?"

"I'll give you a copy of it before you leave," Colin answered.

"A hundred bucks says he runs the whole operation," Kono countered.

"You can catch him here if you like," Colin said. "Make an example of him for my other employees who may be taking after him because he's so bullish and I'm having trouble now with more of them. So to have him arrested here in front of everyone might lay down the law; literally and figuratively speaking."

"Make the call," Danny said with a nod.

"Hey Gus, I have a potential client for you. Want to come down and check them out?" Tazmine said into the phone she put on speaker.

"What are they doing with you in the first place? Send them up to me," Gus ordered.

"No, they are my clients looking to buy a house. You're lucky to get the additional business from me. Get your ass down here or I'll give the commission to someone else."

"Listen Lady, I'm a busy man, and if you're too prissy to leave your office that's your own feminine fault. Send them up or call one of the lesser lenders, I don't have time for you. You're only calling me because you know I'm the best this half assed company has ever seen."

"Get down here now, Gus," Colin yelled into the phone.

"Ganging up on me with the boss?" Gus asked into the phone. "Gotta run and cry to daddy?"

"You know what, forget it, I'll see you in my office. Tazmine can get one of our senior lenders on this very big business deal," Colin said and motioned for the Five-Os to follow him quickly. "My office, now Gus!" He yelled and hung up the phone and bolted for his office to get ready.

Moments later, and looking angry and agitated, Gus Stanton walked into the big boss, CEO's, office. He didn't see the Five-Os who flanked either side of the door until it was closed behind him and they stepped in to block his path.

"First of all don't open your mouth. You're fired, that's that. Secondly, I believe you're also under arrest, I'd read you your Miranda rights because that would be so satisfying for me, but I can't because I'm not a cop. So please, Officer Kalakaua, if you don't mind," Colin said as he looked to Danny and Kono.

"You have the right to remain silent," Kono started and pushed the man into the CEO's desk. "Anything you say can, and will, be used against you..." she continued as she pulled his arms around his robust figure to emphasize her words. "But really, because it's Five-O we would rather you spill the truth for us. You're not getting any of the rights afforded to regular criminals, because you're a big bad man who likes to pick on women," She finished. "Can I get five minutes a lone with his one?" She asked.

"Not here," Danny said, "but back at HQ I will gladly leave you alone with him."

"You can't hurt me," Gus spat, his face pinned against the desk.

"She can," Colin said and grinned. "And I'd like to be there to watch."

"I have a specialty on the task-force, if you didn't know. It's rubbing men's faces in their sexist, chauvinistic ways. I'm really good at it."

"She's not wrong," Danny said. "Would you mind putting these bracelets on him?" he asked and held out the handcuffs to Kono.

"With pleasure," Kono said.

"For what?" Gus practically choked as he struggled against Kono's grip but was overpowered by her strength and cuffed anyway. "What are you arresting me for?"

"You're a person of interest in a theft, heist, and murder," Danny answered.

"You're got to be kidding me," Gus said and laughed as he was pulled into a semi standing position and then pushed into the chair before his former boss.

"Nope, this yours?" Kono asked and held out the key and the keychain.

"That could be anyone's in this company," Gus protested.

"No it couldn't," Colin said. "We know exactly who's it is because of this little symbol right here," he added and motioned to the tiny medallion. "It's absolutely yours."

"Dive Co your deal as well?" Danny asked to keep the man confused, and confused he was by his big boss, or former bosses comment.

"I just rented out the location."

"And it's the biggest problem I've got right now, next to you. Get him out of my half assed company," Colin ordered and before Gus could protest further Kono was wrenching him out of the seat and shoving him out into the main office.

"Nothing to see here, folks," Danny said loudly to get their attentions. "Just an asshole being arrested, and fired, and subdued by a lady cop. Slow down Kono, they need to take pictures," he added as the crowd gathered.

In that moment Gus started to curse and yell like a mad man, and everything was caught on video.


	10. The Raid

**_A/N: Happy Friday, I hope everyone's week has been better than mine. It's April, we had an ice storm that shut down the city for two whole days and still dealing with clean up is depressing. Hope you all faired better. Enjoy the chapter._**

Chapter 10: The Raid

Chin and Lou, after having over seen the extrication of the truck and the body from the ocean, then headed directly for Dive Co and waited out front as Kono kept them up to date with what was happening at the realtors office. They called in the adequate back-up that Danny insisted on, and watched as vehicles that were unmarked moved into position, and then the radio frequency was connected and all involved were able to listen in for Chin and Lou to give the go ahead.

"There are people inside but the closed sign hasn't changed," Lou said from the driver's seat as he watched the movement within the dive shop.

The curtains were drawn over the windows but the signage for the business was bright and colourful, and it was clear that people were inside.

"HPD under-covers are moving in around the other side of the building and Kono and Danny are arresting the man who rented out the location as we speak," Chin said and looked up from the phone. "What's behind the building?"

"Parking lot, couple of trucks, they may be for the other businesses," a voice answered. "One truck is set up for welding."

"Welding?" Chin asked and looked to Lou suspiciously.

"Can't be our guys," Lou said with a shake of his head.

"Or maybe it is, they had to reenforce that truck somehow," Chin offered. "Keep a close eye on all of the vehicles."

"So eighteen tanks delivered here, and a keychain, and we're jumping to conclusions?" Lou asked suspiciously. "All without an autopsy or a full investigation on the truck we only just found and pulled out of the water? I feel like we're jumping to conclusions. It might be just me..."

"The people here are relatively new. Like three months to the rent they've undertaken and haven't paid more than first and last months, as per the agreement. So yeah, we're here to nab them before they flee because this sure seems like a front for the heist and now that the heist is done what's keeping them here?" Chin asked.

"So we're just going to take them now?" Lou asked as the SWAT van rolled up.

"Yup," Chin said and pulled his shot gun out of the back seat.

"So with McGarrett gone you take on his role?" Lou asked skeptically.

"I like to think we divide up the crazy between us and make up for the lack of the Navy SEAL in our own way but if you have to justify the situation just ask yourself what would Steve do. I think you'll come to the same conclusions that we have," Chin explained.

"So go up there, knock on the door and hope they don't start shooting?"

"Well if we're jumping to conclusions, which is totally probable, there will be no need for any unpleasantries, but if we're right, and by we I mean Danny, then this could get ugly very fast. HPD is on standby. SWAT will come to the door with us, we do have the go ahead from the Governor who heard what we were dealing with and okayed the plot. We should be good to go."

"If you say so, Chin. If you say so," Lou sighed and moved to exit the vehicle.

The SWAT team fanned out and joined Chin and Lou as they moved toward the closed dive shop. As they moved civilians were ushered out of the way, people in adjoining buildings were warned and put into lock down, and extra officers moved in around the back as well. Then when the all clear was given, Chin rang the doorbell for the dive shop and to his surprise a young lady came to the door as the others in the shop scurried away to the back of the store.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for a private event today," the woman said sweetly as the door was opened and Chin placed himself in a position so that the door could not be closed on him.

"Party's over, Five-O," he said louder than he would usually and all at once the sound of gun shots filled the air.

"Suspect fleeing," was the call from the rear of the building as Chin grabbed the young lady and Lou moved into the shop with the SWAT team.

"You have the right to remain silent but know that you have some big charges coming your way if you don't cooperate," Chin said as he cuffed the girl and pulled her back toward his vehicle and additional HPD officers shut down the street and fanned out turning the area into a crime scene.

"Where did you all come from?" The woman asked fearfully.

"It's not a big island," Chin answered.

"Suspects in custody," another radio call announced.

"Building is secure but Chin you'd better get in here," Lou added over the line and then appeared again at the front of the building and waved him over.

"Take her into custody," Chin said and handed the girl off to another officer.

Inside the rear of the building, amongst the gear and the merchandise was all the equipment needed to melt down precious metals along with a large pile of gold jewelry and electronics.

"This can't be all of it," Chin said with a shake of his head. "This is just a tourist jewelry theft, pick pockets and hotel break-ins. Why sink a truck and leave the body for this?" He asked.

"You've got six people in custody, a body with the ME and Danny's guy from the realtors office. Lots of questions but someone has got to have answers and on the bright side, Toast, Jerry and Steve should be done for the day, I'm sure they'll be waiting for you," Lou offered.

"Yeah, not that we need to get them involved," Chin said with a sigh. "Get the forensics team down here ASAP," he ordered as he turned to another officers. "Tear this place apart."

"Danny got them involved when he commandeered the classroom, having Steve for intimidation, Toast for all these cameras and Jerry for the conspiracy aspect might not be a bad thing. And a fresh set of eyes, or three, may not hurt our chances of figuring it out, not that I don't think we're perfectly capable because we are but because Steve is really the best we have when it comes to intimidation tactics," Lou reasoned.

"I don't disagree, but he wont be able to stay away if he gets involved and we need him to stay in school," Chin commented as he held his phone to his ear. "Danny, you may wanna come down here and check this out, otherwise we have six in custody coming to you."


	11. Business, No Sales

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Once again I have several chapters to post of this story to bring it back into my Friday updates. Enjoy._**

Chapter 11: Business, No Sales.

Danny and Kono arrived on the scene of the raid after having dropped Gus Stanton off at their head quarters and they locked him up in one of their basement interrogation rooms. Danny stationed an officer outside the room while the man within ranted and raved until he was blue in the face, and then Kono and Danny left again.

The scene was locked down, the busy strip of road adjacent to the beach was deserted of all tourists but over run with police when they arrived and Chin met them at the door as they walked in.

"So this is it?" Danny asked as he passed through the place with Kono and Chin. "Nothing special."

"Not at all," Chin said and lead them in to the back.

"So you open the dive shop three months ago just for the heist?" Danny mused as he looked around at the forensics team as they worked. "Why bother?"

"Seems that way, but it doesn't even seem like they opened the shop, not officially at least. There is no money in the register, plenty back here, but none in the store front. There is a computer hook up, a website, but no business documents or client information. It looks like it wasn't ever going to open but the merchandise is all here to actually act as a legitimate business. If you ask me, there is something lost in translation. Someone wants to open but their partners do not."

"Hmm, I agree with you Chin," Danny said with a nod.

"We'll look into financials to see if we can get anything. For the rental to occur you have to have a business license and all the signage went up, so they have to have done something," Kono said as she looked around.

"Sure and they went as far as passing out flyers to the hotels right near by and have a charter deal with a catamaran company," Lou stepped in as he came forward from a side office.

"A legit catamaran company?" Danny asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Something else to look into," Kono said as Lou nodded his answer in the affirmative.

"How do they fill the tanks?" Danny asked as he looked at the rows and rows of gear but no apparatus for the refilling or maintenance of the equipment."

"Good question," Kono said and looked around suspiciously. "Out sourcing? They'd make more if they could fill their own tanks."

"Bad business plan," Chin said as Danny lifted a tank, or barely could, and then dropped it.

"I'm no diver, and I prefer dry land, but does this feel full of gas to you?" Danny asked as he looked to Kono.

"No way. It's full all right but it's not the usual mix," she said as the standard size tank was almost unmovable.

"There is steal cutting and welding equipment in a truck out back," Lou said as he watched Danny take a closer look at more of the tanks.

"And you found money, melting equipment and jewelry?" he asked. "Look at this," he said and it took two of them to hoist a tank onto a nearby table. "This was definitely tampered with."

"Tampered with? They cut the whole bottom off and replaced it," Kono said and shock.

"That's one way to smuggle stuff," Chin commented.

"All kinds of stuff," Danny said thoughtfully.

"So what was so important to stage such a heist as today when you could just ship these around all legitimately and not get our attention?" Kono asked.

"Maybe it's a network," Danny said. "Maybe we should be looking into where they got all these tanks from."

"We should be cracking into these tanks to see what's be shoved into them," Lou offered.

"Leave it to the crime lab," Danny said. "We have interrogations and the paper trail to follow."

"And Steve and his crew should be getting out of class," Chin warned.

"Exactly, he's going to be pissed if I'm not in the officer to yell at when he gets there."

"I'll stay behind and help with the forensics team," Lou offered.

"Me too, see if I can't crack into their computer system," Kono added.

"Good call, if you run into any issues just call Toast. He'll be in the officer too, I'm sure," Danny said with one last look around. "I feel like this was just one more decoy to get us off the trail."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Chin said and followed Danny out to the car.


	12. Paired Partners

**_A/N: Happy Friday!_**

Chapter 12: Paired Partners

Steve, Jerry and Toast walked into the bullpen to find Chin and Danny busy at the smart table. Files were scattered everywhere, loose paper was piled high on the chairs against the wall, the office printer spit out more paper and the fax machine could be heard connecting and reconnecting. They were so preoccupied that the two hardly even noticed the three as they arrived, they were so consumed with the mystery before them.

"How's it going?" Steve asked to get their attention.

"Oh good, you're here. Toast is here, Kono," Danny said as he looked from Toast to the monitor in front of him.

"Toast I need you," Kono's voice was heard over the connection.

"What do you need?" Toast jumped and rushed to Danny's side.

"Jerry, do I have a mass of stuff for you to sift through and make sense of," Chin said as Toast and Kono started conversing in tech talk and he rushed to Jerry with the files he'd scooped up. "That is if your up for it and not too swamped with school work," he added as Danny caught his eye.

"No, I'm good, fill me in," Jerry said as they rushed off.

"You're just going to ignore me then?" Steve asked when no one acknowledged him.

"Just give me one second," Danny said and rushed off to his office.

Steve followed as Danny snatched more papers off the fax machine and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Talk to me Daniel," Steve ordered.

"You're not supposed to be working while in class," Danny said in protest.

"And yet, the team has pulled in Jerry and Toast, and Lou is nowhere to be found."

"Lou is at the dive shop that's not actually, nor do I think was ever supposed to be a dive shop. And the order for you to stay outta this came from the governor, she failed to mention Toast and Jerry in the conversation so..." Danny's voice trailed off as he read another page.

"What have you found?" Steve asked.

"Maybe nothing," Danny answered and snapped up the receiver of his office phone. "Yeah, me again, I need Steve and the others on this while they are out of class time. Is that possible?" He asked into the phone and a grin crept onto Steve face. "Only for interrogations."

Steve's face fell again.

"I can't promise that either," Danny said and there was an unmovable quality in his tone. "Thank you," he finished without another demand and hung up. "I have an idea," he said as he looked to Steve.

"Tell me all about it," Steve said and took a seat.

Fifteen minutes later and dressed more as his usual self, Steve and Danny walked into the interrogation room where Danny and Kono had dropped the realtor.

"Stanton industries was shut down for ties to terrorism and money laundering in 2002," Danny said as he looked up from the file folder he was buried in while Steve took a place in a corner. "You and your brother, Joe, were partners in that business and were imprisoned for it. Now you're out and living in Hawaii, and where is Joe?" Danny asked.

"I want my Lawyer," Gus said calmly.

"No," Danny said and watched the fire flash in Gus' eyes. "Not used to no, are you Gus?" He asked slyly. "Always gotta get your way."

"I ain't saying anything to you without my lawyer present."

"See, you being here in Hawaii is a breach of your probation, so no lawyer is going to help you, not if they're smart anyway," Steve said calmly.

"So let's negotiate. How about a Navy SEAL, I can give you that, but no lawyer. Will you talk with one of those present? One of those who was deployed to deal with the terrorist cells that your business funded after the events of nine eleven?" Danny asked and motioned to Steve.

"He ain't a SEAL no more," Gus huffed.

"He's in the regulars, and I'm pretty sure that training never leaves you, neither do the torture techniques or the secrets, and if he wanted to go back, I'm pretty sure they'd take him in a heart beat. Isn't that right buddy?" Danny asked his partner.

"I'm unable to divulge that information at this time as it is, and remains, classified, and he is a convicted terrorist," Steve answered robotically.

"I'm not a terrorist," Gus spat. "My charges revolved around a collection of businesses that used mine to launder their money and to fund their people. I didn't know they were terrorists. I spent 27 months, plus time served, in prison and the family business was seized and shut down by the government but I never had anything to do with the terrorists directly; here or abroad."

"You just paid for it," Danny accused.

"I put the money back into circulation," the man said with a shake of his head. "I didn't know where it came from."

"You turned a legitimate business that your immigrant great grandfather build from the ground up into an illegitimate business that laundered money and funded terroristic acts. You are a terrorist by proxy," Danny said.

"It's all here in the file that I was give access too because of the nature of this investigation and your involvement with terrorists. Lucky for you, you're too proud and didn't change your name. Lucky for me, I have access because I have a Navy SEAL on staff. Technically, I'm his staff," Danny corrected with a look from Steve. "I mean, identity theft is another charge to tack onto murder, but you didn't do that so I was able to pull up all of your records. Where's your baby brother hiding out? Did he change his name?"

"I didn't kill anyone," Gus said defiantly.

"Sure, maybe not directly, but the driver of that truck is dead, and he had your keychain on him, and you had to know that even with reinforcements the impact would kill him, or knock him unconscious. The scuba gear wouldn't have saved him and so you sent a man to die in a box truck. That sounds like murder to me," Danny said.

"He's dead?" Gus asked as there was genuine shock in his tone, or so it seemed for a split second.

"Yes, Gus, your baby brother Joe died in that truck today. So what else would you like to tell me?" Danny asked.

"I want my lawyer," Gus said in tears now, but they were fake, faker than any that Danny had ever seen.

"That's not going to happen," Danny said and exited the interrogation room.

"So now what?" Steve asked once they were outside again. "I did nothing, why did you tell the governor that you needed me?"

"For intimidation and authority," Danny said. "And now that he knows we identified the driver and that he's dead, we're going to leave him down here for the night to stew in it, and mark my words, those tears are fake tears. He knew what he was doing from the very start, and that BS about not being a terrorist; all lies. Not a word that came out of that mans mouth was truthful."

"I could have told you that," Steve said and crossed his arms.

"He thinks he's so good that this display has me worried. It was just so easy to tell that he was lying. There has to be something else," Danny said and began to pace.

"All right, I can get behind that, and I agree with you completely, but what's next?"

"We take a break, clear our heads and you go back to class tomorrow morning," Danny answered.

"Where we put your plan into motion, but what about the others?"

"The six from the dive shop?" Danny asked with a shrug. "Hopefully we'll get what we need from Gus and the girl and won't need the lackeys to roll over on their bosses."

"And what about the missing cargo?" Steve asked.

"We've black listed all gas cylinders on the island. Anyone transporting anything of the kind has to have everything checked by police or boarder security, homeland, whomever. Every ship, fire house, and recreation shop will be checked or fully shut down if they do not cooperate with this police investigation. It's a pain in the ass but it give us time to keep looking."

"Okay, but how do you feel about it?" Steve asked. "Be honest."

"This one is a weird one, but our team is the best. I wasn't expecting to wrap it in one day but I feel like we've made good progress and deserve the rest."

"Why don't I believe you?" Steve asked.

"Because you don't have full control as you usually do and haven't seen this from the very beginning, so you're suspicious of everything."

"Is this how you feel when I go all crazy on you?"

"Yes, exactly, that's how I know."

"And yet, you still follow your intuition."

"Yes."

"Well I don't feel good about this. That's my intuition for you."

"Role reversal, I don't care for it much but I will take your warning to heart. Everything will go back to normal when you're done with training."


	13. Teachable Moment

**_A/N: Happy Friday and thank you to everyone who commented on the return of this story. Glad you're enjoying it!_**

Chapter 13: Teachable Moment

The next morning, as quiet and as inconspicuous as they could be, Steve, Toast, and Jerry entered their classroom, their heads too full of the case to try and concentrate on the advanced interrogation techniques that they were supposed to be learning about. The teacher, a cop Steve knew well, settled them in, got the introduction out of the way and then, to everyone's shock and surprised, he placed an empty chair in the middle of the room and moved to the door.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Detective Williams, some of you may know me from yesterday, others will know I'm Five-O. This is my colleague Lieutenant Detective Chin Ho Kelly, and lastly, this is suspect X," Danny began as soon as he walked in the door, dragging the downcast woman in hand cuffs and followed by Chin. "Thank you for having us Duke," Danny said with a wink at the instructor who sat down to watch the events that were about to unfold.

"Not a problem, who better to teach the advanced interrogation than an elite investigator?" Duke Lukele asked with a grin.

"Exactly my thought and today we are going to put you deep into the practical applications of interrogation. For the purpose of privacy, we'll not give you suspect X's real name but know that she is involved in a current case," Danny explained and motioned to the girl. "Today we are going to explore three techniques commonly used in interrogations but we'll be upping the ante on this one. Steve will you join me?" Danny asked and Steve stood from his place among the risers and stepped down into the amphitheatre style classroom. "As you know Commander McGarrett is a member of the Five-O task force and my partner, and generally speaking we interrogate as a pair and play off each other when asking questions. Now, you may be asking yourself: 'why is he here taking this class then?' Well there is a simple answer to that, we all need recertification or training no matter how long we've been on the job, so he's here because the Governor of Hawaii said he had to."

Steve nodded and waved up at his fellow classmates and was handed the updated file on the case to prep while Danny continued.

"Now, for the purpose of this practical application and to make this as legitimate an experiment as possible I will tell you now that suspect X was apprehended in a raid yesterday with several other people and has not been at all cooperative with us since. Regardless of that fact, we have been able to look into her records: police, DMV, educations, anything government related, etcetera and we've managed to confidently nail down her identity and relation to some of the other people who were taken in with her and who have decided to not cooperate with this investigation either."

"They won't give me a lawyer," the girl yelled.

"We don't have to, we have immunity and means," Danny said to the class. "Can anyone tell me what that mean, to enlighten out suspect?" He asked and hands flew into the air. "You." He called out.

"It means that as long as the Governor is okay with your actions, you can do whatever you want," the young female officer in the front row answered.

"Yes, and?" Danny asked.

"The immunity means that you fall within the law but have grounds to elaborate or withdraw from aspects of it without consequences, and that does not affect the outcome of the quality of the evidence that you obtain. Meaning all of it will be admissible in court and cannot be withdrawn when this case goes to court and is prosecuted. Basically if you find her guilty, and have managed to obtain substantial evidence by any means, not even her lawyers or the defence can fight it, so why give her one now?" Another young female officer offered.

"Precisely. With a letter from the Governor stating that the Five-O immunity and means was used on a case, is enough for most cases to go straight to sentencing. Most of our suspects and perpetrators don't even see the inside of a court room if the Governor is involved," Danny said more to the suspect than to anyone else and waved the letter that the Governor had already authorized over his head. "And how about the means, you gave part of it, but there is more."

"You have the authority to interrogate, capture, and restrain a suspect by any means necessary," The same female in the front row answered.

"Also, if you bring her into international territory you can act under whichever laws that govern there, for example military laws, and because of your immunity anything goes," Toast stated from higher up in the room. "And because Steve is a SEAL you can do pretty much anything."

"That's exactly right, so yes, bringing you here into this classroom full of cops to humiliate you if you don't cooperate is totally okay because it falls into the any means necessary clause," Danny said and the girl before him almost broke down in tears. "It's also why we left you in a holding cell, basically solitary confinement, all night."

"She was released from her cuff and left with the basic human necessities while being held in a seclusion cell," Steve added as people around him began to whisper.

"She also got a meal on our way here," Chin added.

"So don't cry, it's not going to get you your way. I suggest you sit back and cooperate and take pride in knowing that this is about to teach these people something," Danny continued harshly, calling out the woman and her fake hysterics and her demeanour, although furious, changed again.

Some students, especially the young ones, gasped and were shocked by her instantaneous change in composure.

"Don't be fooled, they have just as many techniques to mess with you as you do with them. She's not as innocent as she pretends to be, but then again, she doesn't know the extent of the information we have on her. So you have to do a lot of research before you go into an interrogation and don't let yourself be swayed by hysterics or pleading, people lie, a lot," Chin spoke now in his wise way to the class. "First rule of interrogation, do not, ever, go in blind."

The class furiously took notes.

"All right, so back to the real reason we are here, the three techniques we're going to try today are pretty standard. We'll start with the rapid fire. Get ready to take notes," Danny said enthusiastically and there was shuffling of papers and booting up of laptop computers. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Steve answered.

"Are you ready to cooperate and make this easier on yourself?" Danny asked the girl.

"Whatever," she answered with a shrug.

"All right, go."

"Why are you here?" Steve asked.

"I was arrested for answering the door," the girl answered.

"Where do you work?" Danny asked.

"Dive Co."

"What is your job?"

"Receptionist."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty Five."

"What is your relationship with Joe Stanton?"

"I thought you said my name would be protected!"

"I did, but not the other names in the case," Danny said.

"Answer the question," Steve ordered and his voice boomed with authority causing the girl to jump.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Steve," Danny warned.

"What is your relationship to Joe Stanton?" Steve repeated the question with a nod at his partner.

"He's my father," the girl answered bitterly.

"Were you aware of the illegal act occurring out of Dive Co.?" Danny asked.

"Yes.'

"Were you aware of the stollen box truck?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"How did you get the keys to a privately owned commercial vehicle?" Danny asked.

"I didn't."

"Why were you kicked out of MIT?" Steve asked.

The girls eyes flashed fire.

"Why was the family business seized by the government and shut down?" Danny asked but again the girl didn't respond.

"Who hired you to run this heist?" Steve asked.

"My uncle."

"But he's not the big boss running the show," Danny stated as if it were a fact.

"No, he's not," She answered.

"Who is?"

"Ask him."

"I'm asking you," Danny said more forcefully.

"I don't know."

"What was so important you had to crash a truck off a pier just to hide it?" Steve asked.

The woman shrugged. "Wasn't my plan."

"What were you hiding?" Steve asked forcefully again.

"I don't know!" She yelled back.

"All right that's enough of the rapid fire. You see how we both gained a substantial amount of information and ruffed her feathers. There is also confusion because we skipped some answers and pressed for others," Danny said as he stopped and turned to face the students again. "You took note of the unanswered questions?" He asked and the crowd nodded in unison. "Good, next of the three techniques and the one that Steve is very, very good at is Intimidation."

A sound of muffled excitement rose from the students as the girl began to squirm in her seat.

"MIT kicked you out for your attempts at hacking into homeland security when hacking wasn't what you were there for in the first place. What made you think, you, of all people, were smart enough for that?" Steve asked as he began to pace in front of the girl. His face buried in the file. "Computers aren't your forte, you are better with magnets and engineering. Had promise, according to your profs, but you threw it all away. Why?"

"Everyone was doing it."

"Adam Charles, aka, Toast, aka, MIT graduate, honours, computer sciences, aka, systems and technical analyst for Five-O, do you believe her statement to be true?" Steve asked as he turned to the crowd of students.

Toast stood from behind his laptop. "No, I do not," he answered and remained standing as all eyes fell on him.

"You specialized in computers, and have used your skills, within the confines of the Five-O immunity and means to acquire information from many different systems, have you not?"

"As the analyst for Five-O, I have."

"And you've designed security systems for our computers, have you not?"

"I have."

"On a scale of home computer to pentagon, how sophisticated would you say our security protocols are?"

"Top level security. Possibly the only in the world of it's kind because I built it with safe guards that many don't have and my own codes for protection and my own job security," Toast answered and the crowd around him laughed at his joke. "Pentagon is top level, but ours is better."

"And so, theoretically speaking, could you hack homeland?" Steve asked.

"Theoretically speaking, I could, but why would I need to with Five-Os immunity and means?" Toast asked.

"Just setting a precedence and discrediting her statement. How hard would it be?" He asked.

"Hard if you don't have the technical knowledge, which she doesn't. I was able to crack her system at Dive Co. in five minutes, and without even touching her computer, I did it over the phone with another member of the team," he said as he looked to his fellow students and they gasped up at him. "The code she used was sloppy and had holes in it, ridiculous, amateur, holes that stood out at me, even when the officer on the phone was reading the numerical codes to me."

"How dare you!" The woman cursed.

"Honey, stick to what you know. Computers aren't your thing," Toast said and sat down again.

"So why did you try and hack homeland?" Steve asked again.

"To see what they had on my father and my uncle," She confessed.

"Because their business, the business your great great grandfather build from the ground up was funding terrorism and laundering money under your father and your uncle's leadership?" Steve asked.

"That is what they were accused of."

"And convicted of," Steve said.

"Yes, they went to prison."

"And how long ago did they get out?"

"2006."

"How long have you been on the island?"

"Since that time."

"Really?" Steve asked and looked up from the file. "Because your records show that you've only been here for nine months."

"My uncle came first, after his release. My father and I joined him here nine months ago," she back peddled.

"No, you've been running the tourist scams here for almost four years. You were arrested in 2007 out of California and spent seventeen months in prison. Technically all three of you are wanted for breach of probation on the mainland. Isn't that right Special Consultant Jerry Garcia of the Five-O task force?" Steve asked as Jerry stood this time and all eyes fell on him.

"Yes, that is correct. Technically suspect X has been coming and going from Hawaii since before 2002. She ran a small computer company that was shut down because instead of fixing the computers she was stealing the precious metals out of them. She used an alias that time and returned to the mainland to avoid jail time. Then she came back when her father and uncle went to prison. She once again used a different name and got caught up in a cat-fishing scheme. Those charges settled out of court, though they didn't seem to realize the name was a fake. She then moved to Idaho but lasted only a few months there before heading back to California. Then back to the island, another name change and another charge, this time making devices to interrupt computer signals. This time she spent two years locked up and holds bail to this day. And then her father joined her here and they got themselves caught up with the uncle and this current case," Jerry explained.

"How many charges are we talking Jerry?" Steve asked.

"With or without the probation revocation?" Jerry asked.

Steve smiled at the crowd before him. "She's going to prison this time for a long time is what I wanted you to say Jerry," he added with a laugh.

"Well yeah, with a murder charge against her, she's done," Jerry said and sat.

"Murder?" The girl gasped.

"Yes, the driver of the box truck was identified as Joe Stanton, and if you put your father into that truck knowing full well the plot and putting his life in danger, we can and will put you up for second degree murder of your own father," Steve explained and as he did the woman broke down for real this time. "So tell me, did you or did you not know exactly what was happened and who your father and uncle were working for?" Steve yelled now as he threw down the folder and got right up in her face.

"I don't know his name!" She cried. "He dealt directly with Gus. He is an old contact through the family business."

"And what was in the canisters that were smuggled in the truck?" Steve's voice remained at a yell as he continued to prod for answers.

"Weapons bound for a faction in California," she cried.

"Was the delivery made?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," Steve yelled right in her face.

"The group moving the weapons confirmed the transfer just before the raid yesterday," she confessed.

"How?"

"Burner phones, it was dropped into a drainage grate in the floor of the back shop before Five-O showed up. It should still be there."

"That will do Steve," Danny said to stop his partner. "We do still have one technique to get to. So let's recap. Suspect X has cooperated, given us information to verify and to confirm, and has lied to us in the next break but we have information enough to lock her up for good. The last technique I like to call: let's make a deal."

"You designed and built the magnets and devices used to steal the truck and move it once it was in the water, didn't you?" Steve asked the girl.

"I did."

"How did you get the keys to the truck?" Danny asked.

"The delivery driver left it on my counter one of the times he delivered tanks to the shop. I cast it in puddly and then made several duplicated with the melted metal I'd already been working with. It wasn't perfect but it worked," she confessed.

"So here's the deal, you give us the proof that Gus was the mastermind connected to the smuggling of weapons and we'll get you off the murder of your father. If you testify against your uncle and continue to cooperate with the investigation into the group smuggling the weapons we will get you into rehabilitation as part of a reduced sentence," Danny said kindly and as fatherly as he could muster.

"I'll do whatever you want," she said exhausted.

"Good girl," Danny said with a nod.

"Just one more question. Why the elaborate heist if you're just moving weapons? The tanks were enough cover in themselves," Steve said.

"Gus is flamboyant and acts like he's smarter than everyone else. This was the razzle dazzle and it got the job done," Suspect X confessed.

"But it also brought a lot of attention down on your family," Danny said.

"Yeah, but he thinks the police are too stupid to figure it out, even now."

"Even Five-O?" Steve asked.

"Five-O's just a bunch of glorified cops, he'd say. He didn't know about the tech squad you have and I think he underestimated the immunity and means," She answered.

"Everyone does," Danny said. "Even these guys in this room," he said and motioned outwardly to the class. "If you take away anything from today it should be not to underestimate the power of your own skills. Aside for bringing her in here and commandeering this class, the interrogation techniques used can be used with or without the immunity and means. You just need to be prepared going in and get it all on tape," he finished and looked at the clock. "And would you look at that, we're out of time."


	14. Make A Plan

**_A/N: Happy Friday! I'm sorry this is late this week, at least it's still Friday…_**

Chapter 14: Make a Plan

"Now what?" Steve asked as the classroom emptied out and they were left alone with the suspect.

"Now you run along to your next class and we'll take it from here," Danny answered as he was handed the file from Chin Ho.

"You'll call me as soon as you have something substantial to move on," Steve ordered.

"If you are finished for the day, yes, otherwise Toast will follow our progress and will keep you posted as we go along," Danny accused but Toast nodded all the same.

"I designed it, I know how to get into it and you can't stop me," Toast said. "Anyone else not so much. I'll be watching your every move. You'll be in the loop Steve."

"I'm not worried about the loop. I'm worried about weapons," Steve said and folded his arms.

"He's worried he wont be in on all the action," Chin accused with a laugh.

"True," Steve nodded.

"If we find them you'll know it," Danny said. "We know how they were smuggling them. Kono and Lou are already heading back to the dive shop to keep looking. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get Gus to cooperate."

"He wont, he's not afraid of jail," Suspect X said from her place in the centre of the room. "He wasn't afraid then, he isn't afraid now and if he could join the faction he probably would get in on their plans. Gus Stanton hates humanity. He hates this country for what it has done to us, to people, he's a raging sexist, racist and homophobe. He's not going to cooperated. He belongs in a facility for the criminally insane."

"Then why follow him?" Steve asked.

"Fear, loathing, the people he brings around are monsters," she answered. "He talked his bother into it. He could talk his brother into anything. He was the golden child of the family, the first born, the one promised, or at least that's how my grandparents treated him. I followed my father because I am his only living relation. Gus is dead inside. I don't know if he knew how deep into his brothers psychosis he was until it was too late, or maybe he did and didn't care… I don't know."

"Sarah, how deep were you?" Danny asked.

"I did what they asked me to do," She confessed. "I designed the magnet. I oversaw the smuggling. I set up the Dive Shop, which was going to be a real business when I started and then it all got flipped. I mean sure, I'm still involved with ripping off tourists but I never handled weapons before this heist."

"But you didn't pay rent to hold onto the business," Danny accused.

"I did, but Gus used it to buy the tanks and welding gear," she said with a shake of her head. "Look into his dealings through that place, I'm sure you'll find all kind of evidence of his fraudulent behaviours."

"Do you believe her?" Steve asked skeptically, having listened to the girl over Danny's order to head off to class.

"Maybe," Danny said and Sarah shook her head again. "Why go to such lengths?"

"That really is the million dollar question for Gus, and of all the things he will not answer, that will be the big one. Then again, that might be the one he goes for," Sarah said. "He's full of himself and you're going in there asking about the heist might stroke his ego. He already thinks you people are stupid. Go in and act like his assumptions are right and you might just trick him into blabbing about everything."

"Reverse phycology?" Chin asked as Danny nodded.

"I think you have bigger fish to fry. How many weapons were moved? Did they get as far as they needed to? Are we dealing with a threat to nation security? What kind of weapons are we talking about?" Steve rattled off questions.

"All valid and I'm sure Sarah can enlighten us but you've got to get to class and we've got to make ourselves scarce around here. We'll keep you posted," Danny said with a nod to Chin as the next round of students started to file in and look at them funny.

"Danny, get that phone and get Gus to talk to you, and for God's sake, find those weapons!" Steve ordered as he, Toast and Jerry fled.

Another nod from Danny, and Chin helped suspect X out of her seat and moved to navigate her through the oncoming crowd.

"Nothing to see here," Danny said to the students as they tried to maneuver against the flow of traffic. "Keep moving," he said to Chin and the suspect. "I'll catch up with you," he added as he fell behind.

"You keep me in this loop," Steve ordered as Danny fell back into the flow of traffic.

"You know I will," Danny said as he realized Steve hadn't made it as far as he had thought.

"And be careful Daniel, those weapons are a big deal," he whispered in Danny's ear.

"I'm well aware," Danny said and made a hard right turn when they'd finally passed out of the classroom. "Get to class." He ordered but Steve was already gone.


	15. Phone Retrieval

**_A/N: Happy Friday (technically it's Monday for me and I'm trying to get a jump on these). I have big plans for this week and the stories that I am working on. I hope it's been a good week for all of you! Happy reading!_**

Chapter 15: Phone Retrieval

"So it's all to do with terror," Lou said as he and Kono made their way back to the dive shop. "The things some people will do," he added with a shake of his head.

"Lucky for us, we're not that far behind them at this point," Kono commented as she drove. "Eric is going to meet us at the shop to retrieve the phone, if it is actually where the suspect said it was and then we'll head back to the crime lab to crack into the tanks we already have. Aside for that the wheels are in motion to get the tanks back and stop the smuggling of weapons. They aren't leaving this island, and if they already have, we have contacts in California who will deal with it."

"I admire your optimism Kono but come on. It will never be as easy as that! Look at what they have already put us through."

"I'm sure Steve wont let it be as easy as that, now that he knows what's going on," she said as they pulled to a stop outside the yellow tape line and made their way up to the building. "Danny on the other hand would let this whole thing run its course if he could. He'd let the coast guard and border security handle looking into these tanks and where they are going. He'd let HPD investigate the other suspects. He'd let the Californians know about the possible faction right under their noses and he'd let the SWAT and military handle any violent altercation that may arise."

"But Steve would run in guns blazing," Lou commented.

"Exactly," Kono said. "Hey Eric any luck?" She asked of the man using a scope down the drain pipe.

"I can see it," Eric said and there was clear frustration in his tone. "Come on video game skills, don't fail me now," he added with encouragement for no one but himself.

"Finally a task that makes all those blasted video games seem worth it," Lou commented derisively.

"People make millions playing those games for a living," Eric countered defensively.

"Sure but you have to be good, like really good, above the norm, to be one of those millionaires," Kono added with a laugh.

"That's why I'm doing forensics," Eric said and then hushed everyone. "Come on, we're right there," he said and then after what seemed like the most excruciating pause, "gotcha!"

"Well done my young friend," Lou said as the phone made it back into the light.

"It wasn't even wet. Guess they forgot to flush the line," Eric said and with a gloved hand passed the phone to Kono.

"Well look at that, someone is desperately trying to get ahold of someone else," Kono said as they looked through the call history and all at once the phone rang again. "Crap!"

"We need to get this phone plugged into our system ASAP," Lou said as Kono looked up in shock.

"Should I answer it, or should we chance it?" She asked.

"I say chance it," Lou said in a rush.

"Call ended," Kono sighed in defeat.

"Then you two should get moving," Eric said. "Go, we've got things lock down here."

"We'll send back up just in case some one tries to come around," Kono commented as she and Lou rushed out and returned to the car.

Back at the office, Danny and Chin brought Sarah Stanton up to the bullpen to keep her close and to bounce ideas off of her. She was cooperating in a way that looked really good for her chances at a reduced sentence.

"Pretty swanky place you have here," she commented as she looked round. "The very best that taxpayers money can buy, I suppose."

"It's all for the task-force," Danny said as Kono and Lou rushed in.

"What's the rush?"Chin asked in shock.

"We have the phone and someone keeps calling it," Kono said and dropped it on the smart table. "What's she doing here?" She asked.

"She's cooperating with the investigation," Danny offered in defence of the girl. "What was the last call?"

"Just as we pulled the thing out of the pipe, well Eric pull it out with some mad skills," Lou answered.

"Maybe they'll call back and we'll have Sarah here to answer it. Were you taking the calls before?" Chin asked.

"When they weren't calling Gus, yes," she answered.

"Were you supposed to call them back?" Kono asked.

"No, never. They would call me."

"But no names?" Danny asked.

"Mick maybe, I heard one of them call him Mick. Maybe it was Gus, I can't remember exactly."

"Mick, just a first name? Was it always the same guy?" Chin asked as the phone was hardwired into the system and he began a general search through the police database for Mick.

"Yes, always the same voice. Sounded southern, maybe, not at all the Hawaiian here but mainland south," she offered.

"Mick Tully hails from Georgia. He's wanted on bail revocation," Chin offered as names started to come up from the search. "Or Mick Collins, suspect in a double homicide out of Florida. The weapon used was a twenty-two tied to an attempt on civilians at a night club."

"What are we going to finds, weapons wise, when we find the tanks?" Danny asked as he turned back to the girl.

"Bullets, guns-military grade, and three tanks are stuffed full of plastic explosives that were stollen from a construction company that is taking down old bunkers for the military," she explained.

"The plastics we can trace, and they need charges to work. The guns are a little more urgent in my opinion," Lou said thoughtfully.

"All are bad in the wrong hands and for the purpose of terrorism," Danny countered. "Why wasn't the theft of such a thing reported?" He asked.

"Probably because the military was going to handle it," Sarah offered. "Tell me they always share their secrets with you even if you are elite."

"She's made a very good point," Chin said.

"I know," Danny sighed and then jumped as the phone began to vibrate across the smart table. "All right, Sarah, you're on." He said and pulled her to his side.


	16. Mich And The Merchandise

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you have all had a wonderful week!_**

Chapter 16: Mick And The Merchandise

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked in a near panic.

"Just let him lead the conversation," Danny said with a nod and the line was connected.

"Hello?" She asked timidly.

"What the hell is going on Sarah? We've been calling for two days. Where is our merchandise? Where is Gus?" the man on the phone asked angrily.

"I don't know, the heist went off according to plan," She answered. "It was all over the news. Didn't you see it?"

"Where is Gus?"

"He's at work, I guess," She said as Danny motioned for her to keep talking.

"No he's not and the people there said he's been arrested. Now I don't like being lead around Sarah. Where have you been?"

"I had a moonlight dive," she lied.

"You've been swimming?" The man growled.

"I'm trying to keep up appearances Mick," she carried on in a more forceful tone. "That's the plan, Gus' plan. So yeah, I went out because the dive shop needs to do something legit."

"Listen here missy, I want my merchandise. Where the hell is it?"

"It's in the truck, did your crew not get it?"

"The trucks was empty when we got to it and then the cops, Five-O, showed up. The driver is dead."

"What?" She gasped and the Five-Os couldn't tell if it were real or fake. "That was my father, what do you mean he's dead?"

"He's dead, get over it, where is my merchandise?" Mick yelled. "This is on you!"

"I don't know," She sobbed.

"Well find it," Mick yelled and ended the call.

"We've got a location," Chin said with a nod.

"But the merchandise is missing," Danny said and spun on Sarah.

"What if he's lying?" She asked fearfully. "And just wants more?"

"Where are the tanks?" Danny asked more forcefully.

"They were loaded onto the truck, I swear. We had them on two large pallets that were wrapped in plastic to hold everything together and to make moving it easier under water. I swear, that's the last I saw of the stuff!" She cried.

"Who else knew about the merchandise?" Chin asked.

"The guys you arrested, my uncle and my dad, that's it!" She answered.

"Could your father have made a stop before he hit the pier?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," She said and sighed, "but Ryan Luomala was with him in the truck. He's the only other person unaccounted for."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because I assumed he'd be dead if my dad was."

"There was no other person in the surveillance," Chin commented. "And he wouldn't have survived the crash in the back, and we didn't recover any other bodies from the water."

"He left with my father in the front," she said.

"Find him," Danny ordered.

"On it!" Chin said and worked frantically as Danny pulled Sarah away. "Kono, Lou, interrogate the other suspects."

"Where are you taking me?" Sarah cried fearfully.

"Back to Gus, to tell him the merchandise is missing," Danny answered and dragged her along behind him.


	17. The Great Escape

**_A/N: Well friends, I have finished this story! Yes, from here on out I will be updating it weekly until it is all posted. I hope you enjoy the remainder of it! Thank you so much for being patient with me and for reading!_**

Chapter 17: The Great Escape

"I don't want to go in there, please don't make me," Sarah cried as she was dragged down to the basement interrogation rooms. "You don't understand what he'll do to me!" She practically screamed and the sheer force of it made Danny stop and look at her. "He doesn't care. Me being here will do nothing to convince him. Don't you get that?"

"I'll be with you and he is shackled. Nothing is going to happen to you," Danny spoke as calmly as he could muster without actually trusting the woman before him.

His anger had gotten the better of him and in his haste he reacted more like Steve, dragging the girl into a situation he wouldn't wish on anyone, but here they were and there was only one thing to do now, and that was talk to Gus Stanton once and for all.

"With all due respect, detective, I would prefer to have the Navy SEAL with us in there. I just like my chances more with a man of his prowess and training, not that you aren't good at your job, but Gus has at least a hundred pounds on you and you've had him caged like an animal for a good long time," Sarah said as she planted her feet and set her resolve.

"So would I, don't get me wrong, I feel practically naked going in there without my partner, but we have to do something while Steve is not here. I can't just stop working," Danny said and signed.

"When was the last time you checked on Gus? Are you certain he still shackled? Is he really in that room? Have you underestimated him just as he has you?" Sarah asked hesitantly as she fidgeted with her cuffs. "I mean honestly, you seem like you're going in half cocked here."

"There has been an armed guard posted here all night and all day. I'm fairly certain that Gus Stanton has not moved from where I left him."

"But no one has gone inside to check on him?" Sarah said and tried to fold her arms but couldn't because of the handcuffs. "You've left him alone for too long. What do you think will happen? What do you think he'll do? Do you honestly believe that he just sat there and did nothing this whole time? No. That's not Gus and he's not going just roll over and die. I'm telling you, he may have underestimated you but now you've underestimated him and I know the man far better than you do. I know he'll have done something, or has plotted something, and he's just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce, or strike, or mangle some unsuspecting fool and I'm not going to be that fool. I'd prefer that it wasn't you either but if you keep ignoring my warnings, you may be that guy."

"The guard has checked on him," Danny said more forcefully. "What do you think this is? Some half assed, amateur, operation? This is Five-O. The governor's elite task force."

"Can you get more of them down here, the guards I mean?" She asked with a shiver as she tried to evade his line of questioning and his accusation because the truth was, she didn't think this was going to go well no matter who was working it. "Or at least get us some body armour?"

"He's not going to get you," Danny said as he reached the door and the guard was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not going in there without back up," Sarah said in protest.

"Hold on," Danny said as he put his phone to his ear. "Where is the guard?" He asked angrily into the phone. "Send more down here and bring a couple of vests for us. Yes I want you too, Chin."

" Who did you call?" The girl asked as the guard came back around the corner.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked angrily as the man looked up to see his superior officer right before him.

"I went to the washroom," the man answered indignantly. "Not like you've sent anyone to relieve me in hours."

"When was the last time you checked on this prisoner?"

"Just before I left."

"So he's still securely fastened to the apparatus in the room?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he's exactly as you wanted him. Sitting in his own filth. Unfed. In the dark. Without a lawyer. He's not a happy man."

"Did you strip search him before you locked him up?" Sarah asked.

"We thoroughly checked his person, yes," Danny answered.

"But did you strip him? Gus Stanton will hide pins, blades, and wires, in his clothing. He's even been known to slip razors under his own skin and picks into the flesh of his palms. He could be waiting to attack. He could be already gone."

"He could be dead," Danny said and looked to the guard.

"He wont kill himself, because he doesn't think you can hold him. He believes that he will live on in his evil ways forever. He's a psychopath." Sarah said.

"Here I got what you wanted," Chin said as he rushed down with the vests and three additional armed guards.

"Okay, vest up Chin. You three will go into the room first, followed by Chin and I, and then finally you will bring in the girl when we are sure that the prisoner is secured," Danny ordered as he took one of the vests from Chin and fastened it to his torso.

The same was done to the girl and this time they removed her handcuffs and left them off.

"Make one wrong move and the cuff will go back on and you'll lose all of the trust that we have formerly gained," Danny warned.

"I don't even want to go in there!" The girl protested by way of agreeing to Danny's orders but before she knew what was going on the door swung inward and the heavily armed guards rushed in before her.

"What the hell?" Danny cried out angrily as he walked into the confusion of the empty cell.

"I was only gone for a minute," The guard, who have been absent, protested. "And he was in there when I checked on him. Check the cameras, he was there!"

"He couldn't have gotten far," Chin stated as he raised his phone to his ear. "Lock down the Hale, the prisoner has escaped."


	18. Pure Evil

**_A/N: Glad to see people enjoying the return of this story! Thank you so much for the comments!_**

Chapter 18: Pure Evil

The alarm sounded through the Ali'iolani Hale as every floor was shut down. Emergency doors were locked electronically and every exit was covered my arm personnel. Danny and Chin return Sarah Stanton to the Five-O office and walked her into Danny's private space.

"Because I don't trust you enough not to run, I'm going to cuff you but stay down here out of sight," Danny said as he manoeuvred the girl into place. "You'll be safe here while we work."

"You're not just going to leave me here are you?" She asked ignoring the handcuffs.

"I'm going to lock you in and Chin Ho has Toast already combing through cameras to find your uncle. The office will be checked and guarded. You should be safe here. Just stay put, stay hidden, and don't try anything funny with my computer. Toast won't let you, so don't even try. Hell, for all I know, you stalled me and my team to give your uncle the chance to get away."

"He's going to kill me, you know this. He has to know you have me. I'm of no use to him now, and so, he's going to come after me! You can't just leave me here with him on the loose in this building. You don't understand what he'll do."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Not on my watch," Danny vowed and then fled, locking the door behind him.

Floor by floor, room by room, the Hale was picked over with no sign of the escapee. Guards were posted at cleared offices. The only way in or out was through the main entrance. Weapons from arsenals and electronics were counted, inventoried, and found to be fully functional and intact. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Toast was monitoring the video surveillance and metal detectors from his place at the academy. His phone had rang in the middle of a lecture and he's jumped when the whole class stopped and stared. He took himself, his laptop and Steve, out to the hall, leaving Jerry to take notes and before long he was up to date with the whole situation.

SWAT had arrived on the scene and had flooded through the building, to assist as the time of the escape grew longer and longer. Danny and Chin moved along with the team assembled to search each space but as they cover the areas, and Gus Stanton was nowhere to be found, they begin to panic.

"What if he got away?" Danny asked as he slammed another door behind him. "Off he goes to find those weapons he probably scammed out of the dealers hands. He likely has them stashed somewhere to be used here. He's going to target us, the island, the government, who knows!"

"He can't be in the know. Who would tell him? How would he find out. He couldn't have gotten very far. He has to be here," Chin said reassuringly as his phone began to bring. "Toast give us some good news," He said by way of answering. "No way, that's impossible!" Chin gasped and set out running.

"What's going on?" Danny cried and rushed to keep up.

"He's just killed the guard outside our HQ and he is trying to pick the lock on the door of your office," Chin said as he ran.

"Can't Toast electrocute him with his mad computer skills?"

"It's not that kind of security system!" Chin said as he bound up the stairs two at a time and reach the office first.

Drawing his weapon, unable to see into Danny's office through the doors, he moved on with great caution. Danny followed behind, he check the guard to make sure, and he was indeed dead, and he called out to Chin to confirm the incident.

Chin carried on with Danny at his six. It was clear that Stanton had not made it anywhere else in the space. All other doors were shut and locked. The computers were clearly off. The only door that was clearly open was Danny's.

Chin slowed down. "Gus Stanton, come out with your hands where I can see them!" He called as Danny follow behind. "I said get out of the office or we will shoot you!" He spoke again when they finally had the man in his sight.

"You shoot me and you'll never get any answers," Gus said as he turned around and held up his bloodied hands. "This bitch isn't going to tell you anymore of anything. So you need me," he added as he began to laugh maniacally. He made one movement to lung at the two Five-Os and Chin fired two shots, centre mass, dropping the large man onto the ground. When the sound of the gun shots had stopped ringing in their ears, Chin and Danny started to move forward cautiously once more.

"They're dead," Danny said once he was able to check on the man and move into his office to see the girl. "He killed her with his bare hands." He added as he shook his head and exited his office which was now a crime scene.


	19. End This

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments about the last chapter. Glad it caught so many people off guard! Enjoy this next one._**

Chapter 19: End This

"What the hell happened?" Steve's voice boomed over the crowd of investigators and medical personnel as he walked into the Five-O office in the middle of what should have been class time. "Again, and someone had better answer me, what the hell happened?"

"I can't answer that," Danny said as he left the group of officers he'd been talking with and walked to where Steve stood. "I don't know where I went wrong, how he managed to get by an armed guard, or how he even knew she was here. I've watched the video surveillance over and over, and he knew where to go, who to kill, and he got the job done," he finished with a shake of his head.

"Another distraction?" Steve asked suspiciously as he looked around. "To keep you from looking for the weapons?"

"Maybe," Danny answered thoughtfully.

"I've got Toast backtracking all the video feeds he can find near and around the Dive shop. The weapons arrived there and were sent from there. It would seem that Gus Stanton was screwing over someone, maybe everyone, but now he's dead. So where do they, whoever they are, go from here?"

"I don't think he expected to die. There has to be more to this plan," Danny spoke and looked back instinctively to where the body had fallen but had since been removed.

"We're making a lot of assumptions about this guy and what this all means but we keep getting ourselves lost in it. It's time to stop assuming and just act on what we know for sure. You and I are going to Stanton's house. Chin and Kono will crack open the tanks. Lou will go to wherever Toast sends him and Jerry is busy with whatever chatter he can come across in the under ground channels he's dealing with."

"What about class?" Danny asked.

"When the Governor walks into class, puts an indefinite halt to the lessons and sends everyone into the field to do my bidding, you know you'd better find results and worry about class later," Steve answered harshly and with determination.

"The whole class is on this now?" Danny asked in shock.

"The whole academy," Steve corrected. "All the back up your little heart could ever desire and all you have to do is lecture on this case when it is finished and we are into our make up dates because the Governor may have halted classes, she did not cancel them, and it's the least you could do for the students."

"If it helps us solve this case, I will gladly lecture every time there is a session."

"Don't get carried away, I need my partner in the field," Steve warned. "Now give me your keys. We have work to do."

"But what about the office?" Danny asked but handed over the keys all the same.

"Lou and Toast are here to supervise and over see," Steve said with a motion to the pair who had just arrived. "Listen up everyone; Lou Grove is in charge," Steve bellowed to all additional men and women currently in the office crime scene. "Let him work and work with him," he ordered and then lead Danny out of the office once more.


	20. Danny's Guilt

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Hope everyone had a wonderful week! I've been so busy, I'm trying to get this update done while at work…_**

Chapter 20: Danny's Guilt

Danny was contemplative and quiet the whole drive as Steve barked orders into his phone and sped through the streets of Honolulu; an activity that would have, under normal circumstances, gained him at least a side ways glance and grumbling protests from Danny but that didn't happen. This was different, Danny was off in his own world, his mind running at a hundred miles a minute and his attention was definitely elsewhere as he instinctively held on for dear life.

"Could you at least criticize my driving?" Steven asked to break the silence. "Roll your eyes if you can hear me. Blink twice if you need help. Do something Daniel, this silence is killing me."

"I have no right to do that. Sarah Stanton warned me about her uncle. She told me not to underestimate him but I didn't listen and now they are both dead. Not that Gus didn't deserve to die but something just told me she knew more than she was telling us and so I didn't believe her when she said he'd kill her. I didn't believe he would. There was nothing in her protest that struck me as believable. Maybe I'm losing my touch."

"You didn't believe her because you knew she had been working with her uncle the whole time. Anyone else would have done the same thing. She wasn't to be trusted to begin with and, honestly, I still don't believe that she wasn't in this deeper than she let on."

"And that's the problem," Danny sighed. "And in every scenario I run in my head, every side step I could have made, every word taken at face value. Everything still leads me to believe that the outcome of all of this end with her dead, and I told her nothing would happen to her. She was legitimately scared and I failed her. She didn't deserve to die that way."

"You can't save them all Daniel," Steve said reassuringly but his comment fell flat.

"I could have seen the signs sooner, I could have saved this one," Danny countered and scolded himself in the same breath.

"Seen what signs?"

"That she was more of a victim than anything else. That it was likely Stockholm syndrome that kept her working with her uncle. All her life she's been a captive to that man, her father too, and even though she was allowed to go out and be in the public, she was never free to do what she knew was right. She'd likely been threatened all her life, through school, her childhood, all of it. Her own imprisonment was always in her own head because Gus Stanton lorded over her and threatened her. Now they are both dead and I did nothing to free her from her captivity. I just played right into it."

"It's not your fault."

"No, maybe not, because I was so distracted by this whole case and I didn't have you to contradict me or push me to see the sides that could have been there because I was too busy trying to be you. But I don't blame you, it's not your fault or mine, or anyone's really. We just got caught up in the plot to confuse us. We did exactly what Stanton wanted us to do the whole time. It has always been about the slight of hand, the illusion of it all. Gus Stanton wanted us distracted so that we wouldn't see what was going on right in front of our own eyes. It's not about the heist or the weapons, though those things would make him money. This whole thing has to do with his ego. He wanted to prove that he's better than we are. He wanted to discredit Five-O, the cops, everyone, so that we too would get caught up in his authority. He was playing us from the moment we took on this case. He's playing us now. He's playing the people he provides weapons for. He wanted to control the game."

"But he's dead," Steve said. "He lost, and now we are left to bring order to this island. To clean up his mess, and what a mess it is. But it's over. He may have won some battles but he's lost the war."

"Did he, because we now have a huge mess to clean up and no way of knowing how far this goes. How deep is it, how long will this take us? We're still battling him Steve, the war is not won on our side or his. We're only just beginning to see through the fog and at least, at the very least, he's dead and can't cloud our judgement anymore."

"He would have never told you how to end it. If you are correct in your profile, he would have lied and manipulated you until you misstepped and fell right into his trap. The first step to really winning, the turning point for us, was him underestimating Chin."

"I know, and that was the one thing that he misjudged; just how quickly we are trained to pull the trigger," Danny said as Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop outside Gus Stanton's residence.

"Thank god he's dead. No more run around, now we just have to piece together his plan and find the weapons. Technically the case is done," Steve said as he climbed out of the car and turned toward the house.

"I don't think so, it won't be that easy," Danny said as he followed his partner and all at once his phone started ringing.


	21. Another Trap

**_A/N: It's still Friday…getting very Late on Friday, but I am going to make it, I swear!_**

Chapter 21: Another Trap

"Do not go into that house!" Toast yelled as Danny answered the phone.

"Steve, Stop!" Danny jumped and grabbed his partner by the back of his shirt. "We're here Toast. What's the problem?" Danny asked into the phone before Steve could protest.

"Wait for the bomb squad," was Toast's reply as the phone was set to speaker. "Get away from it. Get to a safe distance. Just get yourselves to safety and watch your step."

All at once Steve and Danny became overly aware of where they were with regards to the house, the fence, the driveway and the overly manicured lawn and garden.

"Look," Steve said and pointed to a nearly invisible line of wire just inches from where he'd been standing. "Had you not grabbed me I would have tripped it."

"How did you know?" Danny asked into the phone as Steve slowly and cautiously lead him back to the Camaro.

"I think we've pieced it together rather well," Toast answered. "There was a camera on the back side of the church that backed onto the parking lot of the Dive shop. It caught the truck, the tanks and a secret maneuver two nights ago as Gus Stanton himself took the truck. I followed him using cameras all through our network and he went back to his house. So I watched more feeds, found more cameras and watched him set the traps outside his house. I have no idea what he's done to the interior of the house, maybe nothing, maybe there are secondary and third charges or boobytraps. I know, however, that you two need to wait for the bomb squad," Toast explained.

"What about the other weapons?" Steve asked.

"I only have one set of eyes and I figured that you staying alive would be priority number one," Toast retorted indignantly. "I'll find the other stuff now that you are safe. You're welcome by the way, for not letting you get blown up," he huffed. "Just wait and be patient. Your back up is on the way," he finished and ended the call.

"This could be just another distraction," Steve said as he turned and leaned on the Camaro so that he was facing the house. "Do you think it was meant for us?"

"Absolutely," Danny said as he joined his partner. "The mailbox is on the street so no one would have to walk up to the house. The car is gone, so clearly no one is home. If Mick were to have shown up here to check on Gus, he would have been blown up by now, but instead he called the burner phone once he'd contacted Stanton directly at the realtors officer and found that he was arrested. He told Sarah to find him the weapons, he wasn't coming out here because he doesn't want to be caught. The bomb, or whatever boobytraps there are on that house, are absolutely meant for us," He reasoned.

"Because this case is tailor made for Five-O. There is no question at all that we would be handed this case and because of that, because of how high profile it is, or because we would put together the fact that Gus was the mastermind behind it, you and I would ultimately be the ones to come here for questioning. This trap is meant for you and I specifically."

"Had Stanton lived, he would have sent us here under the pretence of cooperation just to see us blow ourselves to smithereens," Danny added.

"So what are we going to find in that house?" Steve asked.

"Everything or nothing at all, that is the real question because Stanton expects us to die on his perfectly manicured front lawn," Danny answered.


	22. Where Are The Weapons?

_**A/N: Happy Friday! So glad you all enjoy the last chapter. More to come in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 22: Where Are The Weapons?

The bomb squad showed up and worked meticulously to defuse the situation. Barriers went up, neighbours were evacuated, the sleepy suburb became a busy crime scene. Every inch of the yard, the driveway, the shrubberies, were combed through, cleared away, or completely stripped down as they looked for any sign of triggers or trip wires. Finally they opened the doors, sent robots in, and men buzzed about as they stood back and watched through video feeds.

Steve and Danny sat and waited, leaning against the Camaro, at a distance that kept them away from the action, and from overhearing anything. Occasionally someone would come by, give them an update, which wasn't much at all, and then would leave again to return to the group that seemed wholly separated from Five-O, and so they sat, watched, and grumbled to one another. It seemed like all they could do as the bomb squads movements were slow and calculated, and their radio feeds were cut out so that they wouldn't disrupt the sensitive equipment the bomb squad was using.

"Falling behind again," Danny grumbled.

"Better than falling behind because you blew your legs off," Steve countered but it was clear that he was becoming more and more impatient. "You think this is it?" He asked to make conversation as he sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"God no," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Too many twists and turns as it it, and we don't know what's in those tanks, who has the weapons, if they aren't in that house, and how Stanton figured he could back stab an arms dealer. That takes balls."

Oh for sure, can you imagine?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"You've pulled foolish shit before," Danny accused. "I'm sure you can imagine it exactly, because you'd do something like screw over an arms dealer just to get the guns off the street. You've done it, don't deny it, Kono was inside a duffle bag."

"That was a good one," Steve chuckled to himself as he watched Kono and Chin coming toward them. "Speak of the devil." He said with a laugh.

"Of course you were talking about us, because you know, we're the only ones actually working while you sit here and tan," Kono accused mockingly.

"Well I guess you found the plastic explosives," Chin said to join the conversation.

"Toast found them, Steve nearly tripped them," Danny said with a nod.

"You saved my life partner," Steve said and smiled over at Danny.

"It's a common occurrence," Danny retorted with a shrug.

"So you think this is all the explosives?" Kono asked to get back to business.

"That's what it looks like, but we won't be sure until they defuse it all," Steve said with an impatient huff.

"What did the tanks and the dive suspects tell you?" Danny asked to make conversation.

"The tanks were relatively easy to open, with the right equipment, and we found blocks of metal; gold, silver, copper, things like that, and one was just full of precious gemstones and I do mean full," Kono explained. "It was whatever Sarah gathered from her thefts but that seems like all it was. Like she was going to sell them off for different things. It can't really be traced now that it's all melted down and the gems stones are already cut. I don't think it was part of this heist."

"Me either," Danny said and sighed.

"And the accomplices?" Steve asked. "Did you get anything from them?"

"They all told us to find Ryan Luomala. So that's what we did, and not surprisingly, the name is fake but he uses it all over Hawaii, so we were able to get a face off a random camera thanks to Toast's mad skills. His real name is Marcus Brestlin, he hails from California, and has ties to a white supremacy group there."

"Betcha he has those weapons," Steve said darkly. "Who is he to Gus Stanton?"

"Not really sure, exactly, or how he got involved with Gus. He seems more involved with Sarah and the Dive Co guys," Chin answered. "But we do know that he was supposed to be number two in that truck."

"He was supposed to be in the back of that truck, or the front, and should have died, or so we thought, or were told. So where the hell did they stop before Stanton's brother started driving like a maniac to get himself caught?" Danny asked rhetorically. "And was the bail off the pier really in play, or just a last ditch effort? I mean, we know that was the plan that they told Mick but the weapons and explosives never hit the water. Was Joe Stanton even in the know, or did his brother just send him to die?"

"Can't tell you that," Kono answered, "but we did find a residence in Luomala's name."

"Let's go!" Steve said and jumped into action.

"No, hold the phone," Danny spoke in tones of warning as he dug in his heals and fixed himself in place. "What did we just learn about the secondary locations?" He asked and motioned to the house the bomb squad was fixated on. "What if it's just another trap?"

"So we move with caution, expecting there to be explosives there too but we have to move before this Marcus Brestlin ends up in Mick's sights," Steve said.

"We've put your HPD back-up and classmates on finding Mick. We've pulled the names of all the 'Mick' sounding people and they are rounding them all up for us," Chin said. "Hopefully that will give us the upper hand."

"All right, let's go then. There isn't much we can do while we sit here and wait and we're running out of daylight," Danny said as he climbed into the car. "Text the location to me." he said before he slammed the door.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kono asked before Steve could move.

"He's blaming himself for Sarah's death," Steve answered with a shrug and fell into the car as well. "But he knows it's not his fault," he added loudly with his partner beside him.

"I know!" Danny huffed. "I'll be fine."

"Famous last words Daniel," Kono accused as she leaned over to look at him.

"I'll be fine," he spoke again and this time Kono was a little more convinced. She stepped back and Steve shut his door and started the car.

"We'd better lead the way," Chin said to his cousin as the Camaro made its way out of the safe zone and through the police barriers that had gone up all around the neighbourhood.

"Yeah, they left without the most important detail," Kono said as they moved quickly toward where she had parked her car.

"The part about Marcus and Sarah living together?" Chin asked sarcastically. "Or the part that she was parading around the island as a Nancy Luomala?"

"Yup, those tiny little details that prove she's been lying to us. Danny's going to feel great if he find out that Sarah had the weapons the whole time," Kono finished with a huff and hit her car remote to unlock the doors. "We'd better hurry."


	23. Hunkered Down

**_A/N: Just a few more chapters to go with this story, and because I am getting things done early this week, maybe we'll see a few more chapters go up! Stay tuned._**

Chapter 23: Hunkered Down

Over the radio connection, which was turned on again as soon as they were out of range of the bomb squad equipment, Chin gave the address to Danny but held off on the secondary bit of information as the team rushed to the other side of the island. They arrived, Steve and Danny did a quick drive by to check out the place and then returned to the spot, a block away, where they planned to meet up with Chin and Kono to strategize.

"Okay, there are pallets on the street waiting to be picked up. That's a good sign," Steve said as he got out of the car.

"And a car in the drive," Danny added as he followed Steve to where Kono and Chin were already vested and waiting.

"Sanitation works won't pick up pallets," Chin commented suspiciously.

"No but neighbours might for fire pots or DIY projects," Kono said.

"We'll be extra cautious taking the house. Danny and I will go to the front, you take the back," Steve instructed as he strapped his vest to his torso.

"Watch for trip wires or anything suspicious. The blinds in the house are drawn so we could already be made."

"Sarah's death hasn't hit the news yet," Steve commented.

"No, but she hasn't been home either so the guy inside just might be ready to blow," Kono said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean home?" Danny asked.

"This is her house. She's been living with Marcus since he came here," Chin confessed. "They met in California."

"She's been lying this whole time?" Danny asked angrily.

"Yeah, at least some of it's been a lie. We can't really tell what was truth and what wasn't, or what parts were parts of the plan and what was her actually being fearful of her life," Kono added.

"Fuck these people, let's get this over with!" Danny grumbled and followed Steve.

Creeping around houses, through yards and staying out of the sight of the house in question, the Five-Os made their way into position. At the last minute, Steve and Danny popped out from behind a hedge and made their way up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell they remained silent and watched as their suspect peeked out of a front window before bolting.

"He's coming your way," Danny said over the radio as Steve braced himself and then put all his weight into the door. "Maybe, we're going in."

"Careful, he didn't exit," Chin warned as he and his cousin approached the back entrance. "Repeat; he did not exit."

Steve and Danny moved with caution, calling out to the suspect with no response until they rounded a corner into a hallway and bullets started flying.

"Suspect is armed. Shots fired!" Danny yelled over the radio as they retreated.

"Calling back up, we're coming in," Kono responded.

"No, don't!" Danny yelled as the bullets splintered wood and crumbled drywall. "He's in the back bedroom and who knows what kinds of weapons he has. Call in SWAT."

"We'll cover the house from outside until back up arrives," Steve said as they ducked behind a sofa and then moved to the door.

Danny followed Steve out once again, avoiding the bed room that looked out on the front of the house. Chin and Kono stayed out of sight of the back door but within range to apprehend the suspect if he tried to flee.

"I wish I had my riffle," Kono said as they crouched behind a low hedge and a tall palm tree.

"Once back up arrives Kono, I want you to double back to your car and then up onto the neighbours roof," Steve said as he and Danny made their way across the street to the cover of a large rock in the yard directly across from the house.

"Get back in your house," Danny yelled as the neighbour appeared angrily on the front steps.

The fugitive locked away in the bedroom took advantage of the distraction and broke the window. Opening fire on the Five-Os once more, the neighbour dove for cover.

"What is it with people being nosy? You see cops or hear guns and you have to go look?" Danny asked, yelling over the shot at the open door of the neighbour.

"We are trespassing," Steve said as he leaned around the rock, fired twice, at the window and then ducked again. "But yeah, stupid people just need to see what's going on," he yelled at the open door. "Call 911," he yelled as the man reached for the door to shut it and gun fire erupted again. "Call now!"


	24. A Single Shot

A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying this story. It is almost finished! I am excited for it to be done.

Chapter 24: A Single Shot

Sirens announced the arrival of the police back up, effectively ending any chances the man had of fleeing. Cruisers and armoured vehicles were placed between Steve and Danny and the man shooting from the back bedroom. SWAT rolled up, ducked behind their van and motioned for Steve and Danny to come to them.

"Kono, anyone back there yet?" Steve asked from the safety of the SWAT van.

"Yeah, they just got here," she answered.

"Get a move on, we're going to put a SWAT sniper on the back of the house. I want you on the front."

"On it," She responded and a cover of officers lead her to her car and then to the neighbour's house.

A perimeter was established, civilians were moved out of the line of fire and after a long silence from the suspect in the house and the go ahead from Kono once she'd found her vantage point, Steve was handed a megaphone to begin his negotiations.

"Marcus Brestlin, come out with your hands were we can see them. We have your house surrounded. You've got two choices: surrender or be killed," Steve stated slowly and harshly, annunciating every word so that the trapped man could make out every threatening syllable through the crackle of the megaphone. "Surrender now!" Steve ordered and the man peeked out the bedroom window.

A single shot rang out over the sound of sirens and the man dropped out of sight.

"Did you get him?" Steve asked over the radio.

"Pretty sure, boss man," Kono answered.

"On my signal we move," Steve said to the SWAT officers around him.

Lead by the heavily armed members of the SWAT team, Danny and Steve followed them back into the house. They moved cautiously at Steve's command and made their way directly to the back bedroom. Ahead of them the SWAT team were tense until at last the clear call came and Steve and Danny moved in.

"He's dead," Steve said as he was the one to move in and check the suspects body.

"With a head wound like that, of course he is," Danny said sarcastically.

"Nice shot Kono," Steve added over the radio.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Looks like we found the weapons," Danny said as he looked around the room at the arsenal and the bottomless dive tanks.

"He'd been busy," Steve commented. "Get our crime lab in here and lock down all these gun. We don't need these on the streets," he finished as radio calls and the all clear was given to reel in the perimeter around the crime scene. "Looks like we're done here," he said as he turned to Danny.

"Far from it," Danny said. "We still have an arms dealer, smuggler, to catch who is still looking for these weapons. Keep the officers all around this place until we can guarantee that the weapons are safely out of any civilian hands and destroyed."

"You're right, I agree, but this can't be what we spend our time on. We have to get back to the office, regroup, and find that dealer," Steve said passionately.

"Caught your adrenaline is running on high, and you just need to get back into it before it wears off?" Danny asked skeptically.

"You know me so well, Daniel," Steve winked. "Come on, we've got trusted people here now. We can keep working."


	25. Give Me Good News

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Technically it's Tuesday evening, I am trying to get a head start on my update for this week because I want to bake my Christmas Cookies the rest of this week. 18 varieties of cookies takes a long time! Wish me luck!_**

Chapter 25: Give Me Good News

"Give me good news," Steve's voice boomed as he and Danny walked into the bullpen to see officers still at work in Danny's office and Lou and Toast huddled at the smart table.

Kono and Chin had stayed behind at the scene of the shootout but were prepared to join in if things picked up again.

"Well, we're pretty sure we were able to lock down who this Mick is," Lou said as Toast nodded.

"I ran the recording from the phone call through a voice recognition software, rather than call off the round up, of course," Toast stated to explain and then back peddled.

"Who is he and do you have him in custody?" Danny asked impatiently.

"His name is Mitchel Frape and no, he's not in custody but we have a lock on his location," Lou answered and repeated himself; there was something like amusement in his eyes.

"Good, text me the location. Let's move Danno," Steve said and turned in a rush to leave again.

"Wait, I'd rather not get caught up in another firefight today. What should we be expecting from this guy?" Danny asked as he stopped Steve.

"Well, from what we've been able to gather, he's a bit of a show off. He likes to flaunt himself around and act like one of those old mob bosses and that's probably why he got screwed over by Gus and his family," Lou said. "Too cocky for his own good so Gus had to take him down a couple of pegs, or at least that seems like the thing that Gus would do."

"He's been hanging out in a cafe down town for hours. I tapped into their security cameras and actually have the footage of his phone call to Sarah from yesterday. It seems to me like the cafe is like his club house and I can't be sure of how many of these people who all seem to come and go at his bidding are armed or not," Toast explained.

"And he's there right now?" Danny asked.

"This is the live feed," Toast answered and motioned to one of the many monitors.

"All right, here's what I want you to do, if you can. Go back in these feeds and see if you can't get Gus on camera talking to this guy, while we send in back up, under-covers, and anyone else we can get our hands on to cover the location. Once everything is in place, Steve and I will walk in the front doors and have a little chat with Mitchel. I'd like to know just how much he believes of Gus' plan was true and how much of it was him being screwed over," Danny said.

"And then we'll take him into custody?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Do it right though. All we have is his coercion with our primary, very dead, suspect. We need to prove that he is a weapons dealer and although we have his voice on tape and a video of him making that call, I have a feeling his lawyers will be able to get him off because the weapons never made it to him. So you get on the phone and get a warrant for his arrest and I'll handle our cover," Danny said and his words were orders as well as a solid plan.

"But with our immunity and means we've got what we need to take him," Steve said suspiciously.

"Sure, but I like our odds better with the warrant and proof that this man who acts like the mob is dealing in illegal arms," Danny countered. "Besides, I'd like to calm down after what we just went through."

"Keep and eye on him Toast," Steve ordered and headed for his office without further argument.

"I'll be working out of Chin's office until mine is released," Danny said and sighed.

"It's almost over D," Lou said to cheer him up.

"You say that now but really…" Danny's voice trailed off.

"Mick is your big fish," Jerry said as he rushed into the office. "Take him and his men out and you take out a huge ring here and on the mainland," he said and dropped a file down in front of Toast. "Gus got involved because Mick is a huge anti-Semite and player in the white supremacy game on the mainland. It's how Sarah met Marcus, it's how this whole plan came to be and then spiralled out of control because Gus wanted to take over in Mick's place. Those weapons were bound for a faction not only in California but a group bound for North Carolina"

"You got all this from chatter?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm very good at my job, Detective," Jerry answered boastfully. "And I put out his name to a bunch of my contacts in the community and he came up as a big baddie for most of them. Red flags all over the place and all over the country."

"He's an alpha male and Gus wanted to prove he'd be better at it than Mitchel was," Danny said thoughtfully. "Good work guys. We're going to take this one out too."


	26. A Moment Alone With Mitchel

**_A/N: Posting the last two chapters this week. I really hope you enjoyed this story and thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting! You are all wonderful! Thank you!_**

Chapter 26: A Moment Alone With Mitchel

As the sun began to set on the fourth day of the bizarre case, Steve and Danny pulled to a stop outside Rosetta's Cafe and Bake Shoppe in down town Honolulu. The back-up was in place, certain vehicles and license plates had been identified and were watched or intercepted as the area was closed down. And all the while, Mick stayed in his place, seemingly oblivious to what was going on.

Kono and Chin were called in as well, away from one scene to cover what could become another. She was posted on a rooftop, as was generally her post and Chin was around back with another pair of HPD plain clothed officers playing chess in the park behind the building, and watching the parking lot and other businesses behind the cafe with eyes to intercept if Mitchel decided to flee through the back. Other officers walked the block in plain cloths and kept an eye on the perimeter, SWAT was moved in as well, but stayed out of sight of the shop's windows.

Danny and Steve walked in and walked right to the countered without looking at the people in the cafe.

"What can I start for you?" The young lady at the till asked.

"I'll have a large coffee, black, and a muffin," Steve ordered.

"And you?" She asked Danny.

"Triple red eye," Danny answered with a sigh of exhaustion.

"You want to give yourself a heart attack?" Steve criticized as he paid the lady for both orders.

"You are more likely to cause my heart attack with your antics than the coffee will," Danny countered. "You know how insane this plan is?" He asked a little louder.

"Last thing I needs is you wired and jittery," Steve continued in his criticism, while ignoring his partner's jabs.

"I'm just trying to stay awake for you. You've had me running in circles for days, and until this case is wrapped up, I don't get to sleep. So yes, the triple espresso is warranted," Danny said as the girl handed him his coffee. "Thank you darling," he said and sipped at the steaming hot brew. "So good!"

"You always bicker like an old married couple?" She asked with a giggle as Steve tipped her and took his own order.

"Always," Danny said with a wave and moved to leave until Steve plopped himself down at the table in the corner with Mitchel Frape.

"Not interested in your foolishness," Mick said without looking up from his book.

"Then maybe you'd be interested in this," Steve said as Danny sat and slip his phone across the table as the sound of the recorded phone call blared at full volume for the whole cafe to hear.

"P.S. We found your missing merchandise. They are being catalogued and impounded as we speak. They are bound to be destroyed," Danny added as the man looked up and the recording ended.

"Do you deny that that was you?" Steve asked.

"Because it was this recording that helped us to identify you. Technology is amazing, I hate it, but it's amazing," Danny added when the man did not respond, only folded his news paper with pristine accuracy and placed it on the table. Danny continued, "So, let me tell you the story about how Gus Stanton was always out to screw you."

"Leave me be and I'll clean up this whole mess for you Detective," Mitchel spoke at almost a whisper. "And Gus Stanton will never bother you again."

"Well, the thing is that Gus is already dead, so is Joe and Sarah, and Marcus Brestlin. And we found the guns and the explosives, so I think we've cleaned it all up fairly well. You're the last loose end on our list," Steve commented.

"The Californians are dealing with your people there. The explosives have been apprehended and also destroyed by the bomb squad. The weapons are also off the game board now and Gus Stanton never actually planned to turn those weapons over to you. Did you pay him in advance?" Danny asked as the anger seemed to grow in Mick's face but he stayed calmly in his seat. "They were always meant to be used to kill Five-O to prove to you, an old mob style boss, that he was a better player of this game than you were. That the game has changed, and that your way is an old way. Why do you think your guy Marcus, yes we know he was supposed to be your inside man on the truck, and in with Gus, didn't call you directly when they detoured the weapons to the house Marcus was sharing with Sarah Stanton?" Danny asked.

"Because he was a double agent this whole time," Mitchel said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, he was. If it's any consolation he died in a firefight with Five-O about three and a half hours ago," Steve said and sipped his coffee.

"So what are your plans for me?" Mitchel asked.

"Well, we've uncovered just how deep and into the smuggling game that you are and just how many charges you're accused of, or soon will be, so we do have a warrant for your arrest. The rest is up to you. We have this cafe surrounded. You can either surrender and come quietly…"

"Please choose that option," Danny said as he interrupted Steve.

"Or you can try to fight, but for every goon you have in here we have a cop posing in plain cloths and more in the back kitchen who've already incapacitated your guys back there. So do you want to live or do you want to be the final casualty in this case full of tragedy?"

"I'll go quietly," the man before them said and placed his hands palms up onto the table. "Let the record show that I am cooperating with the police and that I am a victim as well in this case."

"Oh thank you, at least someone has some common sense today," Danny said and placed a pair of handcuffs on the table. "Would you mind wearing these?" He asked and unassisted the man handcuffed himself. "And yes, you may be just another pawn in this case but you're accused of some pretty major stuff."

"I always am, it's the old mob way. You know this Detective, you've dealt with it enough in your younger days on the East Coast," the man said and though he was under arrest, he seemed cheerful and almost nostalgic. "All good things must come to an end," he added with a wink.

"I don't miss you old mobsters," Danny said with a shake of his head. "And there is nothing good that could come from what you do. Weapons and explosives; these cause mass casualties and you are responsible for that."

"No, I'm responsible for selling them. The men who use them are responsible for what happens when they use them, or at least that's what my lawyers will argue."

"So you'll still go to prison," Danny countered.

"But not for life," Mick said. "And when I'm out, I'm sure I'll see you gentlemen again."

"Or you could clean up your act," Danny offered.

"Where's the fun in that, Detective?" Mick said and smile.

"The game is over," Steve said, sighed and leaned back in his chair. "For now at least."

"For now," Mick said.

"I guess I really don't need this," Danny said and motioned to the coffee he'd barely touched. "I mean, this did end surprisingly calmly. Not exactly what I expected."

"What would be the point in risking my life now?" Mick asked. "You've got me on tape. A desperate man may have acted out of instinct and distress, but I am not a desperate man."

"We shall see about that," Danny said as he stood and left the coffee behind.

"Yo, I bought it, you drink it!" Steve scolded. "Let's just sit here a second and finished our coffees," he added and nodded at Mitchel. "You want anything, my treat, seeing as your being so cooperative."

"No thank you," Mick answered. "I'm finished with the news paper if you're interested," he offered.

"Can we just go?" Danny asked. "It's been a long week."

"All right, we can take these with us," Steve said and stood. "Come along. Drink your coffee," he added as Danny took the up and the fugitive by the arm and together they left the cafe.


	27. Cop School Revisited

Chapter 27: Cop School Revisited

Bright and early Friday morning Danny found himself back in the Five-O office. His office had finally been released and maintenance workers from the building were now repairing his door and scrubbing the blood out of his floor. So, in the mean time, Danny took himself away to Steve's office to work on the paper work for the insane case as Steve, Toast and Jerry were happy to return to class and avoid the paper work all together. He was left alone for most of the morning, interrupted only by Kono's arrival with coffee and Malasadas.

At noon, just before he was ready for lunch, Steve walked in with officer Duke Lukele.

"Come on, let's go for lunch," Steve said from his own door.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Morning sessions are done, time for lunch and then sessions again this afternoon but if I leave you alone all day you won't leave this office, so come on. Besides, Duke needs to coordinate with you for Monday," Steve said.

"Monday?" Danny asked as he closed the file before him and stood.

"Governor says you're obligated to lecture on this case. It's a big deal and because Monday is a make up day our cadets and officers still need to get their sessions in for full completion of the course. Thankfully they only really missed their afternoon sessions yesterday, so our plan is to have you run a special session Monday in the big lecture theatre so that anyone who wants to attend can," Duke explained as they walked out of the office.

"But who is going to run the office?" Danny asked knowing what he'd promised but trying to get out of it all the same.

"Lou can hold down the fort," Steve said, "and Kono and Chin if you don't need them to corroborate for you, and Toast, Jerry and I will already be there to cover you in class. Toast can talk about his technology, Jerry can give the full background about his channels and chatter, and I can talk about the firefight and the apprehension of Mitchel Frape," Steve explained.

"Sounds like you don't need me at all," Danny huffed.

"I always need my partner on these things," Steve countered. "To keep me focused and within the time restraints. You know how I love to talk."

"And the Governor is expecting to be there to see you," Duke added. "Been on the phone with her office all morning."

"Why hasn't she called me?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Because she's still expecting your full report on the case by the end of the day," Steve answered. "Which gives us the weekend to prep for the lecture, which you will be doing most of because you ran lead while I was in class and know most of what happened for the three days prior to my leaving class to join you."

"So the big question that I need answered over lunch is which session do you want; morning or afternoon?" Duke asked as Danny shook his head at Steve and was on the verge of ranting before Duke interrupted.

"Morning, I guess, and the cadets and officers can have their make up afternoon session in the afternoon, and I can get back to the office to pick up a new case or set up my office again," Danny reasoned.

"If you catch a case, you call me right away," Steve ordered.

"You need to finish school first," Danny huffed. "Because I don't want you to have to take another set of these course for a long time."

"That's a mighty change from your previous statement. You encouraged them, hell, you even ordered that I take some classes to be a better cop," Steve teased.

"I know, but crazy shit happens when you leave the office. Even when you're not actually involved in it, it seems to be your curse," Danny countered.

"Didn't like running the show did you?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"I didn't like being you, no," Danny answered. "So I need you to finish these classes and then we can get back to our normal routine."

"And while we're at it, you can mould the future of the police force here in Hawaii," Duke added cheerfully.

"Make them into the cops you want to see in the world," Steve said with a laugh.

"Ha, that hasn't happened for you yet, what makes you think any of these others will take anything I say to heart?"

"They don't work with you everyday, but they do look up to you," Duke said. "And this case has wet their appetites for the work that Five-O does. Give them something to talk about, Danny, and strive to be. You lead by example."

"Sounds like you're going to try to ease me into a retirement job," Danny said suspiciously.

"Would that be something you'd consider?" Duke asked.

"God no, I'd rather stay on the job and do the job, before you locked me up in a classroom to just talk about my glory days," Danny answered.

"You'd be good at it, I mean, you're already good at it," Steve commented.

"You take over this week was amazing," Duke added. "It will be talked of for years to come."

"Let them talk, we have work to do," Danny said, "or are you buying lunch?" He asked his partner.

"For a job well done, Daniel, yes, I'll buy you lunch," Steve answered with a wink and lead the way out of the office once more.

 ** _End_**


End file.
